The Spirit, The Princess, Friend of Beasts, and Daughter of Sun
by The water Lilly
Summary: Big 4 story. Slightly AU. Merida of Dunbroch, Jackson Overland, Hiccup Haddock, and Rapunzel of Corana have arrived back for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Belonging to different houses and having such different personalities, the last thing the four of them expected was to end up having detention together on the first day, let alone becoming friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: **Hello Fanfiction! This is just something my mind decided to come up with one day and it wouldn't shut up until I wrote it. This has been attempted before and there have been some pretty good versions of it as well. For this version I decided to tweak a few things in order for everything to fit in a unique way. I hope you enjoy and for those of you who are reading my Thunderbird's story "Take Off" don't worry, I will be updating soon. So for now, just sit back, relax and enjoy the show.**

**(I do not own Brave, Rise of the Gaurdians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, or the Harry Potter universes, they are all, sadly, owned by Disney, Universal/ J.K. Rowling, or Dreamworks)**

Chapter 1

The Train Station

The train station was loud and crowded and Merida had had just about enough of the whole thing. The children of the four clans who were crowding platform 9 and ¾ were making quite a scene to the other families in the station. Her father, the king, Fergus towered over many of the other wizards and her mother the queen, Eleanor was busy multitasking between fixing Merida's wild and fiery hair all while wrangling the triplets, who were about to start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Merida herself was in her fifth year at Hogwarts making a comeback as the best chaser for the Gryffindor quiditch team. She knew Hamish, Hubert and Harris were shoe-ins for Gryffindor house, the wee little devils.

"Princess Merida!"  
"Princess!"

"Over here!"

Merida groaned as she heard the voices of Wee Dingwald, Wee McGuffin, and Wee Macintosh, shoving through the crowd to get to Merida. Ever since the summer with the witch and her mom being a bear, Merida had an even harder time getting away from her would be suitors. She had thought that giving the speech about free will and everything would have had them off her trail, but for some reason it only seemed to make her even more desirable. Now, as they marched over to her, Wee McGuffin bumped into a surly figure.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the figure yelled turning to face the Scottish Gryffindors. Merida groaned. McGuffin could not have bumped into a worse character.

"Ye should 'a bin watchin' where you were standin' Snotlout." Wee Macintosh shouted back.

Snotlout was a beefy Slytherin, who had greasy black hair and seemed to be full of himself. But the worst part was that this Slytherin was a Viking. And if there was one thing the Scottish Gryffindors hated more than Slytherin, it was Vikings. Now the two other Slytherin Vikings, blonde twins named Ruffnut and Tuffnut, joined Snotlout's side, ready to back him up in case of a fight.

"How about I watch my fist fly into your face Scott!" retorted Snotlout. Obviously, he wasn't the brightest fish in the barrel.

"Aye a brilliant comeback," Merida replied sarcastically, "did you come up with that yerself or did your mother have to come up with it for ye'"

Snotlout growled as the twins behind him chuckled. "You're lucky I don't hit girls Dunbroch!"

"Aww, wee lamb, afraid I might hurt ye?"

Snotlout shot forward, a fist raised, while the Scottish boys moved forward to protect the princess, not that she needed protection. But before he could land the blow, a hand caught the fist.

Merida and everyone else nearby were shocked to see that Hiccup Haddock, a Ravenclaw who was from the same Viking Island as Snotlout and the twins, caught the fist in midair. The two other Vikings at Hogwarts School, Fishlegs, a rather large Hufflepuff , and Astrid, who was in Gryffindor with Merida and played quiditch with, seemed to back up the scrawniest Viking. Snotlout glared slightly at Hiccup and said, "She was asking for it."

"They're not worth it." Said Hiccup coolly.

Snotlout looked at the Scotts, as if actually thinking for a moment, then put his fist down.

Merida and the other Scotts stood stunned. Merida had only seen Hiccup a few times at school, mostly in classes, and the other times when Snotlout and the other Vikings were picking on the runt. Hiccup would just stand there or sometimes lay there and take it. But as she watched Hiccup's demeanor now, he seemed confident, a completely different person form the previous four years at Hogwarts. To make matters even weirder, the other Viking teens seemed to listen, and even follow him.

"You Scotts are just lucky he stopped me." Said Snotlout as the Vikings began to walk away, "Or I would've beaten you all…with my face!"

Merida was going to walk away, laughing at the empty threat that Snotlout had made many times before, when she noticed something as they were walking away. Something in Hiccup's walk seemed off, and now that she thought about it, she could've heard she heard a metallic clanking as he walked. She looked down and was startled at what she saw. Before she could stop herself, she shrieked,

"Aye! His leg! It's gone!"

Everyone in the immediate area froze, including the Viking teens. Everyone's attention was now focused on Hiccup, or rather, the metal contraption that was where his left foot should've been. Hiccup blushed as he was under the stares of nearly two thirds of platform 9 ¾. What finally broke the silence was Wee Macintosh, saying something that even Merida thought was going too far.

"The klutz probably lost it by stepping in his own fire or something." He said laughing.

The other clan lord heirs laughed along with him, but Merida glared at them. This was nothing to joke about. Merida knew that the only reason, that someone wouldn't regrow a leg, was because it was lost through dark magic. She had seen many other Vikings lose their limbs to dragon fire or the limb being cursed off in a duel with a dark wizard. But how on earth Hiccup, shy, clumsy, little Hiccup managed to lose his leg, was nothing to laugh at. Before Merida could get on to any of the boys, Astrid had run forward and punched Wee Macintosh square in the jaw. Hiccup and Fishlegs ran forward to restrain the furious blonde girl from continuing to pummel the Scott, while Snotlout and the twins laughed furiously. Wee McGuffin and Wee Dingwald helped Wee Macintosh up, who was rubbing his sore jaw and trying to soothe his bruised ego.

"Hey what on earth is going on here?"

*************************************************Magic**********************************************************************************

Rapunzel ran her fingers nervously through her hair three more times before Eugene stopped her.

"It looks great Rapunzel," said the Slytherin head boy sweetly, "and if anyone doesn't like it, they might find themselves a few galleons shorter than usual."

"Eugene." Said Rapunzel, laughing, letting go of the former thief's hand.

"Okay, I won't steal; I'll just give 'em a healthy dose of Botox bogey."

Rapunzel sighed and leaned up kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for the defense in my honor, but I don't think I'll need it."

A cough came from behind them, and they turned around to see Rapunzel's father giving them _the look_, while Rapunzel's mother just smiled.

"I trust there won't be any funny business." Rapunzel's father said giving another stern look to Eugene, who to his credit looked flustered.

"No, of course not sir." He replied nervously.

"You two just make sure to focus on your schoolwork while you're having fun this year." Rapunzel's mother said hugging them both.

"We will mother." She said hugging back.

Even though she loved her real mother, it still felt strange calling her that. For the longest time, in fact, most of her life up until the summer, Gothel was her mother. If it weren't for Eugene and a strange obsession with glowing lanterns, Rapunzel would still be with Gothel. She would still be trapped in a tower, waiting for an actual life, and Gothel would still be alive. Rapunzel quickly shook these troubling thoughts from her head and tried to enjoy the moment with Eugene and her parents. Suddenly, there were sounds of a fight coming from near the North entrance. Both Rapunzel and Eugene sighed.

"Sorry mother," Rapunzel said, "prefect duties."

Both her mother and her father smiled in understanding, each of them hugging her before she and Eugene moved toward the fight. As the two seventh year prefects moved in closer, they realized that the fight was between some of the Viking teens and the Scottish teens.

"What on earth is going on here?" asked Rapunzel.

"What's it to you?" asked the blonde Viking who had just been pried off a bruised Scott.

Rapunzel and Eugene both pulled out their prefect badges and all the younger students sighed. One of the Viking boys, the smallest of the group, stepped forward.

"Things just got a little out of hand. Things were said on both sides that we all regret." He sent a look to both the Viking and Scottish teens, all members of both parties looking annoyed and slightly guilty.

"Alright here's the deal." Said Eugene "we haven't even made it to school yet, so if we can all just leave each other alone on the train ride, then we don't have to report an of this and you guys can go right back to hating each other at school, okay?"

Rapunzel was about to argue with Eugene's logic, but all the teens agreed and started to go their separate ways. As they all began to enter the train Rapunzel turned to Eugene, "Was that really the best way to handle it?"

"What? They stopped fighting didn't they?"

"I guess, but shouldn't we have reported it or something?"

Eugene shrugged, "Probably, but it would just make a bigger deal out of it than it needed to be."

"I guess so." Rapunzel sighed.

The two of them stepped into a compartment and sat down.

"Why do you think that they fought like that?" Rapunzel asked.

"They're Scotts and Vikings Punzie, they've always fought. It's in their history."

"But why?"

Eugene paused, "I'm not sure why, but I doubt it's going to end anytime soon. You know how stubborn people can be."

Rapunzel nodded. She did know how stubborn people can be. But, she also knew that stubborn people could change. And the living proof for that was sitting right next to her.

***************************************************Magic*******************************************************************************

Hiccup Haddock moved toward the nearest empty compartment and sat down inside in the seat by the window. The other Viking teens took the seats around him, all of them managing to fit into the small compartment. Astrid took her rightful place next to Hiccup, Snotlout taking the seat next to her, leaving Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs the three seats across from them. Most people would assume from previous years that this combination of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor was a terrible idea. And before this last summer, they would've been exactly right. Before this last summer, no one would have pegged Hiccup for a popular kid, let alone a real Viking. But Hiccup wasn't exactly an ordinary Viking. Hiccup was broken out of his thoughts by struggling coming from inside of his pocket.

"Opps, sorry bud." Hiccup replied, pulling a small figure from his vest pocket, and then placing it on the window sill.

A miniaturized Nightfury, pranced about on the window sill, stretching out its tiny wings, then turned and gave Hiccup a look he knew all too well.

"C'mon Toothless," said Hiccup, "I told you, I can't regrow you until we get to the forest."

Toothless, sent out a harmless plasma blast, and then continued to watch out the window. Hiccup sighed contently; glad that this year, his best friend would be coming to school with him.

"How do you plan on keeping him hidden," asked Astrid, "I mean, I know it's the forbidden forest and everything, but how do you plan on keeping him hidden when you go out flying at night?"

"We'll have to stay above the clouds," said Hiccup, "but I mean he is a Nightfury, stealth is kind of his thing."

"Well, technically that's the Changewing's talent, remember." Commented Fishlegs as he took his nose out of the book of dragons. "And even if you manage to keep Toothless hidden, how are you planning on sneaking out to take him riding at night?"

Hiccup looked at the door, and then moved in closer where the other teens could hear him at a whisper.

"There's a secret tunnel," he said, "behind the statue of Sir Gilead. You just have to move the sword out of the hilt a little, and the door opens, then once inside the tunnel, you push the smallest brick on the right, and the door closes. It lets out on the east side of the castle, right across from the lake."

"How come we never found that one?" asked Ruffnut. The twins were notorious for finding hidden passages inside the castle, to sneak out of the dorms late at night.

"Because, I made a decoy statue, so that if anyone knew about it and tried it, they'd think it was a fake." Hiccup replied. "It took me practically all of last year to build it."

In truth, Hiccup had a lot of free time last year. He had been completely alone, and had spent most of his time trying to come up with different ideas to impress his dad. Funny how the one time he wasn't trying to impress his dad, was the time when his dad was most proud.

"Even still," said Astrid, "you're still going to have to sneak out at night. That means getting past all the prefects…"

"Not to mention the professors…" added Fishlegs

"Yeah, especially Pr. Black."

They all shuddered at the mention of everyone's least favorite teacher. The defense against the dark arts teacher was known for having an eerie air about him and a great dislike for about ninety five percent of the student population. Many thought this was due to the fact that he was the head of Slytherin house, but the twins and Snotlout had assured them that the professor disliked most of the Slytherins as well, except for a few like the Slytherin's seeker Jackson Overland also known as Jack Frost.

"I'll just have to deal with Prof. Black when it comes time." Hiccup sighed.

***************************************************Magic********************************************************************************

"Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

Jackson Overland looked at the small boy standing in the doorway of the small compartment. He looked to his sister who was sitting across from him and she nodded smiling.

"Sure come on in…er…"

"Jamie," the boy introduced himself sitting next to Jack shyly, "it's my first year."

"Mine too." Said Emma excitedly, "But it's Jack's fifth year. He's a quiditch player and everything."

"Wow," said Jamie, his smile perking up when Emma mentioned quiditch, "'what position?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer but Emma beat him to it.

"He's a seeker." She claimed proudly.

Jamie stared at Jack in wonder, then he seemed to be flabbergasted, "Y-you're Jack Frost aren't you? The one that everyone talks about?"

Jack shook his head, "I guess the name really has stuck." He then held out his hand to the younger boy, "My name is Jackson Overland, and this is my sister Emma."

Jamie took it shyly then looked between Emma and Jack. "No offense, but you guys don't look exactly like brother and sister. "

Both Jack and Emma laughed. It was true, while Emma looked like their mother with brown hair and brown eyes that reminded Jack of hot chocolate, Jack had snow white hair and cystal blue eyes. His looks and his knack for getting into mischief had earned him the title of Jack Frost.

"We get that a lot." Jack replied with a smile. "I used to look just like Emma."

"What happened?"

Jack knew that Jamie was just curious, but all the same, it wasn't something he shared freely.

"There was an accident, but the worst that happened was I got a new hair color, some girls might consider that a disaster and all, but I kinda like it."

Before Jamie could ask any more questions about Jack's appearance, Emma began to talk about the different houses and which one Jamie hoped to be placed in. Jamie admitted that he didn't really know all that much about the houses. He explained that his dad had been the wizard in the family and that his mom was a muggle. His dad had died shortly after his younger sister Sophie had been born, but he had never told his mom that he was a wizard.

"You should've seen her face when she found out I had magic," Jamie laughed, "I'm still not sure if they've managed to turn the neighbor's cat back to its natural color."

Jack began to drift off as Emma talked about how she hoped to be in Sltyherin with her brother. While Jack hoped Emma would be placed in the same house as he was, a part of him worried that she would be placed in a different house. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad, and though he wouldn't see as much of her, the either house was a good second to Slytherin. No, his worry was whether or not Emma might be placed in Gryffindor. If she were placed in the house of the brave and thick headed, Jack would hardly ever get to see her. No one in Gryffindor house would let a Slytherin near their common room. And most of the Slytherin house would rather be caught dead than be seen with a Gryffindor. There were a few exceptions to the rule. Jack himself never really cared about house separation. Flynn Rider, one of Jack's few Slytherin friends was supposedly dating a Hufflepuff, though he would have to confront the seventh year about that later to be sure. Even Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut could be seen hanging around a Gryffindor girl named Astrid. But not many people would be understanding if Jack Frost were to start hanging around the Gryffindor common room to visit, even if it were to see his little sister.

"Jack, Jack wake up!"

Jack shook his head, clearing the fog from his head, unaware that he had fallen asleep. Emma was shaking his shoulder.

"We're here!'

He smiled as she and Jamie pressed up against the window, staring in wonder at the new surroundings, imagining what awaited for them at their first year at Hogwarts.

****************************************************Magic*******************************************************************************

"They're here."

"North?"

Headmaster North watched from the headmaster's tower as the students, old and new made their way into the castle.

"The four, they're here."

Three heads looked up at him in awe and disbelief. The three teachers in front of him were the Care of magical creatures, Charms and Divination teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The four of them had been looking had heard a prophecy about a time in which four people would rise against four dark powers who represented Deceit, Intimidation, Pride, and Fear.

"Mate?" asked the tall, grey haired man named Pr. E. Aster Bunnymund, the teacher of care of magical creatures. "Is that even possible, I mean surely we would've noticed if some random adults were walkin' around the grounds."

"Ahh, yes Bunny," replied Pr. North using his old friend's hated nickname "but, these are not adults."

"Are you saying that their students?" asked Pr. Toothiana, professor of Charms, and a woman whose colorful hair and clothes made her look like a rare bird.

Pr. Sandy, a short man with gold hair who was professor of Divination, used his wand to make symbols over his head.

"Sandy's got a point mate," Bunnymund said interpreting the symbols, "how do you know for sure they're here, when we don't even know who _they _are?"

"I can feel it in my belly."

The other three teachers sighed. Pr. North's belly was really just a way of saying that his intuition was telling him that something was right or wrong. Not that any of them could really argue. The "belly" was rarely wrong.

"How are we supposed to recognize them?" asked Toothiana "The prophecy wasn't exactly clear."

In truth the prophecy was more like a bad riddle. North made his way over the small globe by his chair. He pushed a button on the side. The top of the globe popped open where inside laid a small scroll. North began to read it out loud.

"A Spirit reborn of ice and snow

A Princess of fire and passion aglow

A Friend of beasts wild, with cunning and smart

A Daughter of Sun with kindness and heart

Haunted by Fear and Conquered by Pride

Letting deceit and Intimidation divide

While the Witch and the King bring out the darkness

The outcast and the liar seek a power to harness

But under corruption a new flower shall bloom

An unlikely bond will force away the doom

For only under pressure will grow the brightest gem

And the light of fun shall bring together and unite them."

"We've all heard the prophecy mate, but it's not exactly like that makes it any easier to find them does it?" asked Bunnymund.

"Who knows for certain?" North asked moving back to watch the students again. "Perhaps this year we'll just have to keep a sharp eye."

The other three professors simply sighed and made their way downstairs to prepare for the feast.

"Yes," North mumbled to himself, "this year will definitely be interesting."

**AN:**** Like I said earlier, I tweaked a few things like age and such to better fit this story. If you don't like it or don't appreciate it, that's fine. I would prefer all negative comments to be helpful, rather than hurtful. If you have nothing nice or constructive to say, don't say it at all and find another story.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow! So many likes already! I'm ecstatic! I can't wait to start posting more chapters on this and hope to hear more good feedback. To frejane: Thanks for the tip about the page breaks. It never seems to come out the way I want it to on the site, but hopefully this is improved. As for the questions about Jack's powers, though not addressed in this particular chapter, you will have your answer soon. Now, here for your enjoyment….chapter 2!**

**( Hmm, let me see…nope, still don't own any of these universes. Own the story though )**

Chapter 2

A sorting most unexpected

After arriving at the castle, Rapunzel gave Eugene a quick kiss before leading the other Hufflepuff students to the great hall. The students began to take their seats and she could hear the whispers about her hair. She couldn't help but brush her hair behind her ears self-consciously again. She still wasn't quite used to having it so short. It wasn't as if people weren't going to notice if her hair hadn't changed from brown to blonde over the summer and that it had gone from 70 feet to shoulder length. It felt weird not having to braid her hair so tightly in order to keep people from tripping over it. So she understood why people were curious, but she wasn't going to go into any detail about it. She made polite conversation with other students and accepted compliments about her hair until a familiar sound of a fork against glass quieted the hall. Rapunzel looked at the head of the hall where all the teachers sat. In the middle, Headmaster North stood up to make his beginning of the year speech as the first years huddled against each other waiting to be sorted.

"Welcome everyone!" the gentle and elderly Russian said, grinning warmly. "It is good to see so many familiar faces, and all the new faces as well. Here at Hogwarts you will not only find friends, but you will find a new family, one with whom you will share all kinds of adventure and wonder with. As much as we teachers hate to say it, there is more to school than just studying."

Laughter echoed through the hall, and Rapunzel giggled slightly at the indignant look of Pr. Bunnymund's face.

"School is a place to learn. " North continued as the laughter died down, "But it is not just a place to learn history, or spells, or potions. These things are tools. The real thing we as teachers hope to achieve, it to teach you to use these tools to find the most important thing. To find yourself."

Rapunzel, and most of the great hall, could not help but listen in awe. Headmaster North seemed to believe that all students had great potential and that with proper guidance and care, every student could make the world a better place. Rapunzel had to wonder though, without her healing abilities, how she could make the world a better place.

"Now, we have to go over the boring part of the speech. The rules of course. First years, please know, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students unless with one of the professors. Also, Pr. Black has asked me to remind all students that with the exception of classes, the dungeon is also out of bounds, and for you first years, believe me, it is not wise to make him irritable. And now that we've gotten that out of the way, Pr. Toothiana will start the sorting."

Rapunzel looked at all the first years that were nervously waiting, wondering which house they were to be placed in. Rapunzel remembered that feeling only too well. At the time, she and Pr. North had barely convinced Gothel to let Rapunzel attend Hogwarts. Pr. North had not known that Gothel was not Rapunzel's actual mother, so he had assured Gothel that Rapunzel would be safe, and her hair not used for nefarious purposes. Gothel of course had visited Rapunzel often while at school, and always had her come straight home for holidays. So Hogwarts had been a small taste of freedom during the year for her. At least until Eugene had found her this summer, and Rapunzel had discovered who she really was. Suddenly a student was announced to have been sorted into Hufflepuff. Rapunzel cheered with her house as the young girl took a seat next to Rapunzel. Unfortunately, the girl did not look quite as pleased as the rest of the house. The girl kept glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rapunzel

The girl looked at her with near tears, "I was hoping to be in the same house as my brother."

"Don't worry," Rapunzel said placing a comforting hand on her shoulders, "your brother will come visit. And I'm sure you'll see him plenty."

The nodded, but still looked a little dismayed.

"My name's Rapunzel." Rapunzel offered trying to take the girl's mind off her sorting, "What's yours?"

"Emma," the girl replied, "Emma Overland."

"Well Emma, I guarantee that if you give us a chance, Hufflepuff will surprise you."

"Really?"

"Yep, I bet that in no time, you'll feel right at home."

**********************************************Magic************************************************************************************

Jack felt crushed. He knew to expect it, but still, deep down he had hoped that Emma would be placed Slytherin. He supposed though, out of all the houses she could've been in Hufflepuff was a good second. He noticed the look of disappointment on her face when Jamie was placed in Gryffindor, but was being comforted by one of the older students. Hufflepuff would take care of her. Jack knew most of them were kind and took care of their own. Still, Jack knew that it would still be difficult to visit her as often as he would've liked.

"Hey Jack, why so glum?"

Jack looked up to see his longtime friend Flynn Rider, who was now going by his actual name Eugene Fitzherbert. Jack was one of the few who were actually glad he had decided to go back to Eugene. Jack understood what it was like having a nickname that stuck, and hopefully, this meant that Eugene had given up the thieving racket. Jack explained to Eugene about his sister. Eugene actually smiled and laughed.

"I'm missing the punch line here." Jack said irritably.

"Don't worry about it." Eugene replied, giving the younger Slytherin a comforting look, "Rapunzel's in Hufflepuff. She says their more open about the whole house unity thing than most of the other houses. You'll see your sister plenty. Besides did you really want her in Slytherin? I mean, I know _I'm _awesome and all, but it's not like we can say that for the rest of the house."

Jack looked at the table, having to agree with Eugene, in that when it came to character, Slytherin wasn't exactly known for being the highest in quality. If Jack were truly honest with himself, the only other people in the house he could stand besides Eugene, were Ruffnut and Tuffnut, simply because of their capacity for destruction. And while the twins were always good for a laugh, conversation with them was limited due to the fact of their minimal I.Q. points and their choice in company. Speaking of…

"Hey what's up with Snotlout?" Jack asked looking for the greasy haired Viking. "Haven't heard any obnoxious comments, boasts, or failed flirting attempts all night."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Eugene replied taking a swig of Pumpkin juice.

"What do you mean?"

Eugene grinned slyly, like he always did when he had new information to share, "Apparently, he's turned over a new leaf somewhat."

"You're joking right? I mean we are talking about the same Snotlout right?"

"Get this, at the train station, his cousin, you know the scrawny kid…what's his name, the one he used to beat up all the time,…anyway his cousin supposedly get him from beating up some of the Scottish kids."

"Okay now you're just messing with me."

"No I'm serious! And to make things weirder, the kid's actually dating the blonde that Snotlout was always hitting on!"

"Astrid! No way!"

Jack knew Astrid from the Gryffindor quiditch team. The girl was a good beater, and somewhat terrifying if you got her angry enough. Between her and Merida Dunbroch, Jack had to wonder how they stayed together as a team at all. Jack tried to imagine what universe they must be in, in order for the feared Astrid Hofferson to be dating Snotlout's scrawny little cousin. Jack, lost in thought hadn't been paying attention to the sorting, until three identical first years sat next to him and Eugene. Looking closer, he realized that they were red headed triplets who looked suspiciously like Merida Dunbroch.

"Hey you guys look pretty down," Eugene said smiling, "I know we're not the best looking bunch at Hogwarts, but still we can't be that ugly."

"It's not that." One of them responded not looking up.

"It's our sister." The one sitting next to Jack said.

"She's gonna kill us." Said the one sitting next to Jack

"You're sister's Merida Dunbroch isn't she?" Jack asked.

All three let out a groan and nodded. Both Jack and Eugene shared a look and couldn't help themselves. The two of them burst out laughing. Merida Dunbroch was considered by most to be a bit of a house snob. So for her younger brothers to end up being sorted into Slytherin was not only funny, it was hysterical.

"What are your names?" Eugene asked.

"Hamish."

"Hubert."

"Harrish."

"Well," Eugene responded, "don't you guys worry about your sister; you'll be too busy enjoying all the mischief and adventure Slytherin has to offer."

When mischief was mentioned, all three heads shot up and little devilish smiles appeared on their faces, and for the first time since arriving at the school, Jack knew he was home.

*****************************************************Magic****************************************************************************

Merida was stunned as she began a slow walk to Gryffindor house. After the feast, she had attempted to see her brothers, but the prefects had already begun to lead all the first years away to the varying houses. What had that bloody hat been thinking? Putting her brothers in Slytherin?! Sure they were mischevious and cunning, but they were lions at heart. They were brave and noble, not lying little snakes! When she had looked over at the Slytherin table, she had been shocked to see the triplets talking and laughing with not only the Vikings from the train station, but also with Jack Frost! As if the boys weren't in the habit of getting in enough trouble at home, these Slytherins would completely corrupt them!

"Umm excuse me?"

Merida turned around to see one of the first years who had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Yes?" she replied "What 'tis it?"

"I kinda got lost…one minuet I was following the other first years and I stopped to talk to this one portrait and then the next thing I knew, the other first years were gone and the staircase moved!"

Merida laughed slightly, "They tend to do that don't they. C'mon I'll show ye where the common room is."

The first year smiled brightly, "Thanks, I'm Jamie by the way, Jamie Bennet."

"I'm Merida Duncbroch."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, a few portraits saying hello as they passed.

"So what's it like, being in Gryffindor?"

Merida couldn't help but smile at the question. "Nervous?" she asked.

"Maybe a little, "replied Jamie.

"Don't be," Merida replied, "you're a lion now. And one thing about lions, we stick together. We're a family, so we take care of one another."

"Really?" Jamie asked a small smile appearing on his face.

"Really," Merida nodded, "and it's okay to be scared ye know."

"I'm not afraid." Jamie responded quickly, puffing out his chest a little. As it deflated a little, Merida laughed, "Of course not. Like I said you're a lion now. We're all big and brave."

Jamie laughed as well, then shyly asked, "Have you ever been afraid?"

Merida paused for a moment, then continued, "Course I have. 'Tis nothin' to be ashamed of."

"I can't imagine anything that would scare you." Jamie smiled.

In truth, there was something that scared Merida. Something that she had only discovered herself this past summer.

Finally they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, where Astrid, one of the Berkian teens stood arriving from a different staircase.

"There you are princess." Astrid said sarcastically. "We were wondering where you drifted off to."

Jamie turned to stare at her, "You're a princess!"

Merida shrugged, "It's n'tall it's cracked up to be." Then turning to the Viking teen she asked, "Did you catch the password? I wasn't really paying attention when they said it."

Astrid moved toward the portrait and said, "Leonis Animum."*

The fat lady smiled, turning to Jamie saying, "Welcome to Gryffindor."

The portrait swung open and the three of them stepped inside. Merida grinned as Jamie's eyes wandered all over the warm red and gold common room. Pictures of lions proudly adorned the walls and even the house ghost Sir Nicholas (or "nearly headless nick" as he was known to a few) welcomed returning students with a warmth that many had not seen from him in ages. A fire was glowing bright and many of the older students who were still up were drinking firewhiskey and munching on bertie bots and chocolate frogs.

"This place is amazing." Jamie whispered in awe.

"Aye," Merida agreed, "it's home."

******************************************************Magic*****************************************************************************

Hiccup had managed to wait until everyone in Ravenclaw tower had fallen asleep. He then quickly made his escape out to the statue of Sir Gilead, with a bag of supplies and his best friend in his vest pocket. He could already feel Toothless getting restless in his pocket as he pulled the sword out of the hilt and opened the tunnel door.

"Hold on bud, we're almost there."

Once inside the tunnel, he pressed the brick to close the entrance. He then began to run as fast as he could out of the castle, onto the grounds, and straight towards the Forbidden Forest. The cool air was perfect and Hiccup couldn't wait to get up into the skies. He found himself stumbling a few times on the uneven grass, and mentally cursed his new leg. Normally, he didn't mind it all that much, but sometimes all it did was get in the way. Upon reaching the forest's edge, making sure to look behind him in case someone had decided to follow him, he pulled toothless out of his pocket and placed him on his shoulder. He also pulled out his wand as extra precaution for whatever else might be lurking in the woods. Taking a deep breath he began to make his way to the middle of the forest. Hiccup wasn't scared. A dark creepy forest was nothing compared to a crowd of angry Vikings, or a fifty foot dragon, or a disappointed father. Hiccup had yet to find any force in nature scarier than an angry Stoic the Vast. Even now as twigs snapped, creatures growled, and mysterious beasts howled, Hiccup could only be curious rather than terrified. When they had reached a good clearing in the forest, Hiccup set Toothless down on the ground. He stood back a bit, then muttered the incantation he had been practicing for weeks now. Toothless shook his head a little, then began to regrow until he was normal size. Hiccup smiled, as did Toothless, who stretched his wings and nodded to Hiccup, clearly ready for a test flight.

"Alright bud," Hiccup said grinning, "ready to fly?"

Toothless lowered himself to allow Hiccup easier access. Hiccup pulled out the gear necessary from his bag, and quickly regrew Toothless' saddle. The minute everything was good to go, Hiccup hefted himself onto Toothless and the two quickly rose into the night sky. Once above the clouds, Hiccup let out an enormous sigh of relief. Whether over Berk or Hogwarts, whenever Hiccup was in the air with Toothless, all his problems seemed to vanish, leaving behind only joy and comfort. Hiccup knew that eventually, they would have to land and Hiccup would have to face all the complications that fate seemed to enjoy bestowing upon him. Starting his fifth year at Hogwarts meant preparing for different studies, new tests, and more importantly looking to the future. Hiccup one day hoped to show the entire wizarding world the potential for befriending and training dragons. But for now, to "own" a dragon was considered illegal and as both Gobber and his father had made a point in telling him while he was leaving for school, most wizards wouldn't approve of the bond between Toothless and Hiccup. So for now, Hiccup lived in an ignorant world, full of ignorant adults who liked to believe that they had a say in the way the world ran. But maybe one day, Hiccup hoped, he could change all that. After all, he had convinced an entire island of Vikings that dragons weren't the enemy that had thought they were. The rest of the world couldn't be too hard right? For now though, Hiccup soared under the stars with Toothless. Because, no matter where they were, the skies would always be their home.

**AN****: Okay, officially love writing for Jamie, Emma, and the triplets. The whole story is just too much fun and they add just the right dosage of cut to it, don't you think?**

**Reviews? Flames? Please share your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow guys! The follows and favs are flying! This is great. My email keeps going off every hour, alerting me to a new fav, follow, or review. This has been one of my most successful stories ever! You guys really make my day! So here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Oh and I still don't own anything other than the story!**

Chapter 3

New Schedules, Old rivals

Jack groaned audibly as he collapsed in the nearest chair in Slytherin common room, throwing his bag onto the ground. Not even the peaceful green glow from the lake calmed his frayed nerves.

"Rough day?" Eugene asked looking up from his parchment.

"Where do I start, " Jack moaned, rubbing his temples, "my schedule sucks man! Fifth year Slytherins have all but two classes with Gryffindor! TWO! I have to deal with the stuck up house purists for almost twelve hours a day, five days a week!"

"Ouch," Eugene replied, "that is pretty rough."

Jack shook his head, "It's like Pr. North wants there to be chaos before the first week is over."

"Or I don't know, just guessing here, maybe he hopes that you guys can get past all this house fighting and work together?"

Jack shot him the dirtiest look possible.

"Or not." Eugene replied backing off, " it was just a theory. Hey you have Black for Defense Against the Dark arts right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I heard he terrified all the first years today with a presentation on dementors. Using an actual dementor in the demonstration. The hospital wing was full of so many terrified first years who had passed out, that Rapunzel said Madame Pomfrey turned a whole new shade of red when she chewed out Black." Then, noticing the horrified and worried look on Jack's face that he quickly added, "Don't worry, I checked with Rapunzel, Emma's fine, she ate some chocolate just in case."

Jack vaguely remembered Eugene talking about how his girlfriend was doing some independent study with Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Grateful to know Emma was okay Jack sighed and nodded solemnly, "Sounds like him all right."

"Personally, I think Black is secretly a dementor himself." Eugene replied.

"Think nothing," laughed Jack, "the guy lives on fear."

No sooner had Jack finished did Rapunzel walk into the common room ushering in three distraught looking triplets.

"He got to you guys too?" Jack asked as he and Eugene moved toward the group.

The triplets nodded, sitting down on the couch in front of the fire.

"A total of twenty first years fainted." Rapunzel whispered to Jack and Eugene. "They've all been given chocolate and told to take the rest of the night easy."

"Is anyone doing anything about Pitch?!" Jack demanded.

"Pr. North is supposed to be dealing with him right now." Rapunzel sighed.

"Not that it will do any good." Eugene commented, "Let's face it, North can't afford to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher now that he year has started. North will give Pitch a warning and Pitch will just keep doing what he always does. No one's willing to stand up to him because everyone's too afraid of him."

Jack remembered that his first year, Professor Black had intimidated half the class with a boggart. It was how Pitch kept the students in line using fear as his main ally. "I have to go do my rounds." Rapunzel said reaching up to kiss Eugene on the cheeks.

"It's too bad I got stuck with that Kristoff kid for nightly rounds instead of you." Eugene replied, dismayed as Rapunzel headed toward the door.

Rapunzel laughed, "I'll check on you guys in the morning."

The boys waved her goodnight, then settled into an uncomfortable silence. Jack sighed staring at the triplets. Eugene was right, no one stood up to Black because they were too afraid. Somebody needed to something soon or the vicious cycle would continue.

"You know what?" Jack asked, loud enough for the triplets to hear, "I think, Pitch just needs a little fun in his life."

Four heads turned toward him giving him the strangest look, as if he had gone completely mad. Jack grinned like the Cheshire cat, as he began to describe a genius plan he had to get Pr. Black to lighten up.

*********************************************************Magic**************************************************************************

Merida had hoped to see the triplets with no fuss or muss. Granted she was trying to visit Slytherin commons well after curfew, but she didn't want grief from anyone in Gryffindor. She had been told about her brothers being sent to the infirmary, and she had immediately rushed out of Pr. Toothiana's charm class and ran all the way up to the hospital wing. When she had arrived she was somewhat surprised to find several first years crowding the beds. She searched until she found the boys, sitting on a cot in the back of the wing, sharing a bar of chocolate. She wasted no time gathering all three boys in her arms and hugging them tightly.

"Merida."

"Mer…"

"Can't breathe."

She held on for just a few seconds longer before letting go and rounding on them.

"Do ye have any idea how ye three scared me when they told ye were up here!"

The three looked at her strangely.

"What?!"

"Ye sounded just like mom." Hamish laughed.

"Good, " she said ruffling his hair, "now maybe ye'll tell me why ye're here and what's wrong."

Hubert and Harish took turns telling about how their final class of their first day of school was with Hufflepuff and how to introduce the importance of studying the dark arts, Pr. Black had brought in a dementor. Merida cursed Pr. Black under her breath and when the boys looked sharply at her, she warned them that if it ever got back to their mother that she would make sure to eat all the deserts in the castle for a month. Hubert then continued to explain how some of the students began to pass out while the rest of them felt miserable.

"Did any of ye pass out?"

Hamish and Hubert said nothing, but Harish blushed profusely. She placed a comforting arm around him.

"It's all right." She said. "My first dementor, I was out for three hours."

That seemed to cheer Harish up a little, but he still looked a little embarrassed.

"Is Harish okay?"

All four heads turned to see a girl from Hufflepuff with brown hair standing behind them.

"Sorry," she said, smiling comfortingly, "I didn't mean to bother."

"It's fine Emma," Harish replied, "this is my older sister Merida."

"Oh, you're the one Jamie told me about," Emma responded. "I'm Emma Overland. I was sitting next to Harish when everything happened."

"Emma was the one who helped us get up here." Hamish explained.

"Well, then I guess I owe ye a thank ye then." Merida said holding out her hand.

Emma took it, "I just wanted to check, and if you guys are okay, I'm gonna go check on Jamie."

"I'm good. Thanks Emma." Harish said.

After making sure that the boys were going to be well taken care of, and being forcibly removed from the wing by Madame Pomfrey, Merida returned to class, though her thoughts were never on the courses. So now she was making her way to Slytherin house to check on them again, when she ran right into a prefect.

"What are you doing out of your house quarters after curfew?"

Merida recognized the Hufflepuff robes and sighed, "Look," she said, "I know it's late, I just wanted to check on my brothers they weren't feeling well earlier, and I know it's late…"

"Wait," the prefect interrupted, much to Merida's annoyance, "are you're brothers in Slytherin."

"Yes," Merida said pausing her train of thought, "how did ye know?"

"I just walked them back to their house," the older girl explained, "I've been helping Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary and she asked me to make sure that they got back to their house okay."

"Well then…er…"

"Rapunzel."

"Bless you."

"No, my name, it's Rapunzel."

"Fine then, 'Punzel, if my brothers got back to their house just fine, then why are they sneaking down that hallway behind you with a couple of other Slytherins."

Rapunzel's head whipped around so fast, Merida thought it might twist completely off. She just managed to catch a glimpse of a few figures turning down a hall leading away from Slytherin house. She then turned back to Merida who looked smug.

"So we should follow them yea?" Merida asked.

The older girl groaned, "This is not my day."

"Join the club." Merida replied moving past her and praying that her brothers didn't get caught with whatever scheme they were planning so that she could kill them herself.

********************************************************Magic**************************************************************************

Hiccup knew he was in trouble. Not just "I forgot to do my homework" or "I accidently set a fire in Charms class" trouble, no Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, was toast. Burnt, extra crispy toast. Why was he in so much trouble. Because when he had been visiting Toothless, he hadn't realized just how late it was. So by the time he had made it back into the tunnel it was well past curfew. This wouldn't have been a problem had the halls and stairs leading to Ravenclaw tower had been empty. The problem was that Hiccup was not expecting to literally run into a certain professor on his way back. As he fell backwards from the force of running into the professor and lack of stability from his prosthetic, he heard a dark chuckle made Hiccup's heart sink with dread.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Haddock, and what might we be doing out of bed at this hours?"

Hiccup looked up with a sigh to see Professor Pitchner Black sneering down at him.

"Pr. Black," Hiccup said standing back up, "I apologize if I'm bothering you."

"Perhaps I didn't make my earlier question clear enough for you Mr. Haddock so I'll ask it again, why are you out of bed so late past curfew?"

Normally, Hiccup might have been able to lie his way through as he had done several times with his father and Gobber and many others. The problem was that Hiccup had been through a long and tiring day. He had dealt with annoying first day lectures which he had completely memorized already, he had been through long and dull conversations about how the summer had been, all of which he had lied even though it had been the greatest summer of his life. He had tried to visit Astrid, but he couldn't get anywhere near the Gryffindors before or after practice. To top it all off, it had taken him twice as long to visit Toothless and all of this had given him a major migraine. So instead of coming up with a brilliant excuse as he had done many times before, Hiccup did what Hiccup did best: sarcasm.

"Well, I thought walking would have been a little obvious."

Hiccup immediately regret the words as Pr. Black's smirk, rather than turning into a frown, widened.

"Well then perhaps you won't mind walking a little farther with me to my office, so that we can record your detention."

Before Hiccup could respond, Pr. Black had his fist around the collar of Hiccup's robes, dragging the Ravenclaw to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. While Hiccup should have been more concerned about the angry professor and the detention he was about to receive, but Hiccup's mind was focused more on where Pr. Black had been coming from. To avoid being caught sneaking out, Hiccup bribed the twins to steal the teacher and prefect's hall monitor schedules. Well, bribe was too strong of a word, really. The twins would've done it for free, but Hiccup had given them a box of bertie bots for their troubles. When he had checked the schedule for tonight, the last prefect had finished at around ten o'clock and Pr. Bunnymund was supposed to be patrolling the east side by now. Pr. Black wasn't even scheduled to do a night patrol until Thursday, and today was a Monday. So Hiccup couldn't help but wonder what the creepy professor was doing wandering the halls of the school late at night. Hiccup tried to figure out what to do in, but by the time he had come even close to an excuse, they had already arrived to the room and were about to make their way into Black's office when they heard a buzzing sound coming from the ceiling and white powder falling, causing both Hiccup and Black to look up. At least one hundred Snow Sprites were swarming all over the class room, leaving snow and ice over all the room. Hiccup burst into laughter as one of the Sprites threw a snowball directly in Pr. Black's face. Black let out a mixture of a growl and sigh, wiping the snow from his eyes. Hiccup would've hoped that whoever had pulled this stunt had disappeared, but his hope faltered when he heard a clang and harsh whispering coming from inside Pitch's office. Black pulled out his wand and drug Hiccup to the office with him.

*********************************************************Magic************************************************************************

Rapunzel could not believe that she had allowed herself to get into this mess. After seeing Eugene, the triplets and Jack sneak out, and Merida going after them, Rapunzel knew that it was not going to end well. She and Merida followed the boys all the way to Pr. Black's classroom, and Rapunzel knew it was even worse than she thought. But she did not realize the level of trouble they were all in, until she and Merida stepped into the room, at the exact moment the boys decided to release their "prank" into the room. The girls looked up and saw a large mass of blue creatures with white wings swarm over the ceiling and begin to make it snow all over the room.

"What do ye think ye boys are doing?!" Merida yelled before Rapunzel could stop her.

"Relax red." Jack said laughing. "They're just Snow Sprites. All they do is throw snow and make everyone laugh. I personally think Pitch will just roll over laughing."

"Ye," she fumed moving toward her brothers while being able maintain a death glare toward Jack, "stay out of this and away from them!"

Rapunzel herself moved toward her boyfriend who had a very guilty expression on his face as she approached.

"Eugene I know you guys were mad at Pitch, but this is too much."

"What?" Eugene asked, "It's not like they do any real damage. It's just a little bit of fun."

"If Pitch finds out what you guys did, you'll all be in serious trouble."

"All were doing is making it snow." Eugene replied. "We just want to show him that we don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"He's still a teacher, who can get you in detention, or worse expelled!"

Eugene was about to respond when Jack hushed everyone in the room. "Someone's coming."

Rapunzel turned to Eugene, "Get the triplets out of here. "

"But what about you?"

"We'll be fine." Jack said moving toward the office, "You guys go."

Eugnene nodded then motioned to the triplets. "C'mon," he told them, "I know a shortcut."

"We'll be right behind you." Said Jack.

But as the triplets disappeared with Eugene, the sound of the footsteps seemed to get closer, Jack motioned for the girls to follow him to Black's office.

"Are ye insane?" whispered Merida

"It might not be Pitch." Whispered Jack. "We should just wait in the office until they go away."

Merida looked like she was about to argue but Rapunzel stopped her.

"Let's just go." She told them.

The three raced up the stairs in the back of the room that lead to Pr. Black's office. They quietly opened the door and hid behind the desk. As they waited Rapunzel once again found herself wondering how she managed to get herself into these types of situations. They heard the sound of the classroom door open and two sets of footsteps enter the room. The sound of laughter made both Rapunzel and Merida look at Jack. Instead of having a satisfied smirk on his face though, he shook his head mouthing,

"That wasn't Pitch."

When Rapunzel turned to continued listening, she turned to hard to the left, and in the blindness of the dark office, hit a nearby table, knocking the lamp on top of it onto the floor. The crash was so loud, Rapunzel was sure that it had woken up the rest of the school.

"Nice going." Whispered Merida

"Shut up!" hissed Jack

Suddenly the lights in the office flooded.

"You might as well come out now, you're attempt at hiding isn't particularly efficient."

The three of them stood slowly. They recognized a very annoyed looking Pr. Black, and Rapunzel recognized the student he was holding by the scruff of his shirt, as the Viking from the train station.

"Here I find one student out of bed," replied Pitch shoving the younger teen forward to stand next to the other three, "find my classroom in a state of chaos, and three very guilty looking students, one of which has a record for this kind of thing. And it's not even Christmas. So who wants to tell me who gets to back to their dorm scott free, and who instigated the little fairy attack."

"Technically their Sprites Professor, "spat the Viking teen, "you of all people should know that."

Jack laughed and even Rapunzel smiled, but Pitch seemed very unamused.

"Mr. Haddock, you already have detention for this Friday, do you really want to make it for this Saturday as well."

Haddock rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Rapunzel was frozen. On the one hand, she could tell the truth, but if she did she had no guarantee that Jack wouldn't implicate the triplets or Eugene. Eugene told her that Jack was a good guy, but she couldn't be sure. She assumed Merida was thinking the same thing, because the normally chatty Scott was silent as the grave with a defiant look on her face.

"Very well then," replied Black sighing, "all three of you will be joining myself and Mr. Haddock this Friday at six o'clock for detention. Now get to bed all of you."

All four students glared at each other, before walking out of the room. Rapunzel sighed; this was most definitely not the way to start off the school year.

**AN: Uh oh! Detention for everyone! Tune in to find out what happens next!**

**Reviews? Flames? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Whoa! So many new Fav's and Followings! It's wicked awesome. For those of you joining us, welcome, and I hope you are enjoying your time with this story. I hope to keep the updates coming A.S.A.P. and enjoy hearing all feedback, encouragement, questions, and constructive criticism in the reviews. I also went back to deal with line spacing and a few inconsistencies with Merida's speech patterns so you can check those out if you want. It might make the story make a little more sense in some places.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know who personally owns all these great characters and worlds (other than J.K. Rowling of course) but I am extremely jealous of them!**

Chapter 4

Detentions and Darkness

Hiccup sat down at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall. He had never hated a Friday more than he had on this morning. He knew that he was going to be dreading detention all day and wasn't going to be able to focus on any of his classes. Worst of all, with Pitch watching his movements for three hours, he wasn't going to be able to sneak out to see Toothless.

"What were you thinking?!"

Hiccup sighed staring at his breakfast plate. Astrid had snuck over to the Ravenclaw table and ignored the look of the indignant of the other Ravenclaws to address her boyfriend's plans for the night.

"He had it coming!" Hiccup replied mindlessly moving his eggs around on his plate with his fork. "What was I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know, anything but make the professor who likes to show off dementors for fun. The teacher who, on our first year brought a boggart on the first day of class! Who knows what he has planned for detention."

Hiccup debated saying something smart back, but when he looked up at Astrid, he didn't see anger, but worry. He tried to smile and took her hand, turning several heads at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

"I'm sorry," he told her, "you're right, I shouldn't have mouthed off to Black."

Astrid sighed, "Just be careful, I don't want to have to leave in the middle of Quiditch practice to come rescue you from detention."

Hiccup laughed, "I'll be careful."

Astrid smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. They were so close when suddenly,

"Dude detention with Black?"

"Hardcore. Can I come?"

"Dude, what did you do?"

Hiccup and Astrid sighed in frustration as the other Viking teens made their way into the conversation, sitting on either sides of the couple. If people hadn't been staring before, they certainly were now. All the different houses seemed to stare at them. Not only were they shocked that different houses were talking together, not fighting, but it was the same group that used to pick on the very person they all seemed to want to talk to.

"Guys it's no big deal." Said Hiccup standing up, not even touching his breakfast.

"Wait," said Snotlout as the others followed Hiccup then addressing the twins asked, "doesn't Frost have detention tonight?"

"Yeah, and Eugene was talking about how his girlfriend has detention tonight too!" said Ruffnut.

"Wait a second…" Astrid said.

"Wow look at the time." Said Hiccup nervously. "I'm gonna be late to Pr. Bunnymund's class."

"Hiccup," Astrid said moving in front of him, forcing him to stop. "please, please don't tell me that you are not having detention with Jack Frost, Eugene's girlfriend,…and MERIDA DUNBROCH!"

"Okay," said Hiccup carefully sidestepping his angry girlfriend, "I won't tell you."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd what were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't even planning on getting detention in the first place," said Hiccup, "Pitch wasn't even supposed to be patrolling that night! And how was I supposed to know that Frost, and Dunbroch were planning a prank on the same night!"

The teens stopped at the entry way to the castle.

"Look," said Hiccup turning to face Astrid, "it's not that big a deal. Pitch has us writing an essay for a couple of hours and then we're done. I won't have to even talk to them, I don't even have to acknowledge their existence. I just go in, write the essay, and be done."

Astrid sighed, "Just, don't do anything stupid or crazy. Please."

Hiccup nodded, "I promise."

Three bells sounded, alerting the Viking teens that if they didn't hurry, they would be late to their next class.

"We have to get to Charms." Astrid said motioning to Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded, " moving closer to Astrid, "Meet me before six?"

"Promise." Said Astrid leaning up to kiss her boyfriend.

Hiccup couldn't help but grin as Snotlout groaned, "Oh Come On!"

********************************************************Magic***************************************************************************

Rapunzel listened closely as Pr. Toothiana began her lecture over apparition. She tried to copy down the notes as quickly as possible, in order to keep up with the fast minded professor. Pr. Toothiana was half fairy, so her hair was a rainbow of colors, and when lost in thought, the professor would hover ever so slightly off the ground. Rapunzel had hoped that by throwing herself into the lessons of the day, she would forget about detention until it was actually time. This tactic failed however, when she received a note from Eugene, which she quickly read.

_E: Have I mentioned just how sorry I am?_

She looked over at Eugene who was sitting three seats across from her. Then she responded.

_R; Only fifty times since breakfast._

_E: I really mean it though._

_R: I know._

_E: So are you mad still?_

_R:…Maybe a little…_

Rapunzel was mad, just not at Eugene. She was mad at herself mostly, although the Jack kid wasn't sitting too well in her book. Rapunzel was a prefect, and as such she felt responsible for what happened. She should have been able to stop them, not get them all in trouble. Not to mention the fact that it had been her clumsiness that had gotten them caught in Pitch's office.

_E: Pitch shouldn't have given you detention._

_R: He had every right. It's not like I said I didn't do it._

_E: Why didn't you? Why didn't you tell him it was all Jack's fault. Then you and Dunbroch wouldn't have detention._

_R: I was afraid he would rat you and the triplets out._

_E: Jack wouldn't do that. As much as he likes his pranks and a good laugh, he really is a good kid._

Rapunzel wanted to believe him, but she had her doubts. Any student who would set a flock of Snow Sprites loose to get back at a teacher, was not exactly her definition of a good kid.

_R: I should've have stopped it from happening anyway._

_E:You didn't know what we were going to do. You had healing powers, not physic abilities 'member?"_

_R: I just wish you would be more careful. Pr. Black isn't exactly the best teacher to be playing pranks on to begin with._

_E: We just wanted to show him that we aren't afraid of him and that he shouldn't be able to get away with the things he does._

_R: Well it just looked like revenge to me._

But Rapunzel understood where Eugene was coming from. Pitch was cruel and needed to be reprimanded at the very least, but the truth was Rapunzel was scared. Before Eugene could reply, Pr. Toothiana told them to get into partners to work on wand technique for apparition. Eugene quickly made his way over to Rapunzel.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said, pretending to be working on his wand waving. "It was stupid and childish, but I couldn't help it. Black needs to know that what he's doing is wrong."

"But why do you have to be the one to show him?" Rapunzel asked, "I mean isn't that what a headmaster is for?"

"Old North seems to have his mind in the clouds these days." Eugene sighed.

"I still think that you need to let someone else take care of Black."

Rapunzel wasn't scared of Black in particular, but what might've happened had Eugene been caught instead of her. Eugene had already been on thin ice with Black in previous years. Rapunzel wouldn't be able to stand it if he were expelled during the last year. If Eugene left, then Rapunzel would be completely alone at school. It would be as if she were in the tower all over again.

"Punzie?" called Eugene

"Hmm?"

"You're making it rain."

Rapunzel quickly readjusted her wand to dissipate the rain cloud over her and Eugene's head.

****************************************************Magic*******************************************************************************

Jack groaned as Pr. Bunnymund started his lesson at 8:30 in the morning. Three things about this were cruel. 1. It should've been illegal for teachers to schedule classes for any earlier than ten in the morning. 2. Magical creatures couldn't stand Jack and he couldn't stand them so forcing him to be taking a class where he was forced to interact the creatures while being dictated on what he was doing wrong by the annoying Australian teacher who despised him. And 3rd and worst of all 5th year Slytherins had Care of Magical Creatures with 5th year Ravenclaws. So not only was he forced to deal with his least favorite class, in the early morning, but he was going to be constantly shown up by smart aleck Ravenclaws.

"Well, then, since I seem to have lost the attention of the entire class. " Pr. Bunnymund called out to his half asleep audience. "I suppose I should bring out the main event."

This interested Jack just enough to watch as Pr. Bunnymund pulled out large chunks of raw meat. He moved toward a large pen where large skeletal horses with wings stood proud and defiant. The large and leathery wings reminded him of a bat. Though not winning and beauty contests in Jack's opinion, they had a regal air to them. Many people gasped as the horses began to eat the meat out of Pr. Bunnymund's hands.

"What we have here, class," continued Bunnymund, "are some particularity rare beauties. Can anyone guess what they are?"

No one raised their hand at first, until one hesitant hand finally went up. Jack sighed looking at the owner of the hand. It was the scrawny Viking kid he would be having detention with in several hours.

"They're thestrals." He said as if it were the simplest answer in the world.

"Yes Mr. Haddock. That is correct. Fifteen points to Ravenclaw."

Many of the Slytherin students groaned, but most of the other Ravenclaw students looked confused. Another student raised their hand.

"Yes Ms. Knight."

"I don't see anything. "

Jack was about to dismiss it as crazy talk, or something to gain attention, but most of the other students agreed with her. In fact the only ones who didn't agree with her were Jack, Snotlout, the twins, and the Haddock kid.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tuffnut.

"There are giant black horse things standing right there." Said Snotlout.

"And you guys say _I _can't see what's right in front of my face." Laughed Ruffnut

"Guys, " said Haddock, "_they can't_ see them."

Jack was even more confused, when Pr. Bunnymund decided that now was a good time to elaborate.

"I suppose I should explain, you see class, most people can't see Thestrals. To most people their invisible, however a select few can see them."

"What people would that be professor?" asked another student.

Jack had never seen Pr. Bunnymund so hesitant to answer a student's question.

"C'mon professor, just tell us!" Jack finally called out, patience not being his strongest suit.

"People who can see Thestrals have witnessed death, firsthand. That's why they were considered such bad omens to early wizards."

Jack stood shell shocked for a minute. That couldn't be right. Jack searched his memory and couldn't remember witnessing the death of anyone. Except for one, but he wasn't sure that it really counted. His mind then shifted over, like the rest of the class, over to the Vikings standing awkwardly at the back of the class.

"C'mon now, everyone pay attention. Eyes up here please." Bunnymund said trying regain control of the class, but it was too late.

Snotlout and the twins had told Jack and Eugene about the kind of life the teens on Berk lived. It didn't really surprise him that they knew people who had died, but he didn't really expect them to have witnessed it. Especially not Snotlout's string bean of a cousin. The way Snotlout describedit once, his cousin was lucky if they let him out of the house. Jack and everyone were forced out of their thoughts as Bunnymund divided them into pairs to feed the Thestrals. To make matters worse, Pr. Bunnymund paired him off with the exact person he was hoping to avoid.

"Look," said Haddock taking the meat, "let's just feed them so we can get a participation grade."

"Why don't you feed them fishbone," said Jack, "magical creatures and I don't exactly get along."

Haddock glared at him, "First of all my name's Hiccup…"

"Like that's any better."

"And it's not that hard, I'll show you where it is."

"I can see them just find."

Jack realized he said the words, a second after he had said it. Hiccup looked at him strangely for a moment, shook his head and said, "Whatever, let's just get this over with then."

Jack rolled his eyes. Today was going to be a long day.

*****************************************************Magic*****************************************************************************

Merida couldn't believe that she was missing quiditch practice for this. Waiting outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Merida stood bored and slightly anxious as she waited for the others to show up and get this detention over with. She should be walking out of the locker room, in her practice uniform, getting ready to hit the skies on her broom. She should be preparing for the match of the year of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Instead, she was going to be spending the next two hours, stuck in a room with people she could barely stand, doing some mindless task until they either died of boredom or Pitch set some horrible monster on them.

"Hey red try not to pull out all your hair."

Merida groaned as Jackson Overland walked past her into the room. He was really starting to get under her skin and make her blood boil. She turned only to be disgusted as Astrid Hofferson turned the corner holding hands with the Hiccup Haddock. She listened as Astrid talked about checking up on a friend, something about fish and before she could turn away, Astrid leaned forward and gave Hiccup a kiss, making Merida want to vomit. She turned away to only to see Rapunzel saying goodbye to Eugene and quickly retreated into the classroom so to avoid another snog fest. She found the closest desk, sat down, and layed her head on the top. She heard the others come in, but didn't bother to lift her head until Pr. Black enter the room. She sat up quickly, as did the other three, all of them hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Now, since the frost sprite made it snow," droned Pitch as he made his way toward his desk, "most of the translated copies of the spells for the year have been drenched."

He motioned to the waste basket full of crinkled pieces of parchment, and Merida groaned softly, having an idea of what was coming next.

"Thankfully, the originally copies were safe and dry in my office. Unfortunately, the original translations are in Ancient Runes."

Merida looked over at Hiccup who rolled his eyes. Merida knew that though most witches and wizards considered Runes to be an ancient and dying language, Vikings still used it as their root dialect and, more specifically, in their writing.

"Your job this evening will be to retranslate all these spells," he said motioning to four large stacks on the desk, "back into common. And as much as I would enjoy watching your misfortune, I have monitor duty on the east side of the castle. I trust that their won't be any more mischief and if even one of those spells is incomplete in translation, you will all be joining me again next Friday to complete them. Am I clear?"

They mumbled in agreement and Pitch left the room. All four waited silently until they heard his footsteps growing softer before they couldn't hear them at all.

"Well, since one of us actually reads the gibberish," said Jack leaning back in his chair, "I think he should be the one doing all the translating."

"Don't even think about it _Frost_." Hiccup replied, moving forward to get one of the stacks, "I'm doing my part and nothing more."

"But you can actually understand this stuff."

"Yeah, and you're the one who ruined all the parchment by letting loose an army of Snow sp…"

Apparently in the cleanup of the classroom, a small patch of ice by the desk had been left unnoticed. And Hiccup, with his luck, managed to step on it with his prosthetic, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. Rapunzel shot forward to help him, while Jack laughed hysterically. Merida glared at him, but Hiccup sat up, assuring Rapunzel that he was fine.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"It's fine," he said readjusting a screw in the prosthetic, "happens a lot actually."

Merida found herself one again staring at the fake leg. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but she was still stumped as to how Hiccup lost it.

"You can quit staring, I'm not telling you how it happened."

Merida broke out of her trance, assuming that Hiccup was addressing her, but saw him looking over at Jack.

"I can't help it," Jack replied leaning forward as if interested. "It's provoked my curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Merida commented.

"Satisfaction brought it back."

"Trust me," said Hiccup, "it didn't."

"Whatever," said Jack leaning his head on the desk, "wake me up when Pitch gets back."

Merida couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and moved over to where he was seated. She banged her fist right next to his head, startling him awake.

"What's your problem?" Jack demanded glaring at her.

"Do ye take anything seriously?!" Merida argued.

"I take the important things seriously," he replied with a grin, "like how Slytherin is going to seriously kick Gryffindor's butt in the match next Sunday.

Merida groaned, pulling at her hair to avoid punching Jack in the face.

"Lighten up will you," said Jack, "who cares whether or not we finish these stupid translations or not? If Pitch actually cared, he would be in here watching our every move. If he doesn't care, why should we?"

"That's not exactly right." Said Rapunzel.

"Lighten up?!" Merida yelled. "Ye're the one who got us here in the first place!"

"No," said Jack standing up to face her, "I got myself here, you and Miss prefect over there followed me…"

"My name's Rapunzel."

"Gesundheit," Jack continued, "and I don't know what Fishbone did to get detention, although I'm curious about that as well."

Hiccup groaned, but then turned his attention back toward the piece of parchment that seemed to have interested him. Merida didn't bother with that and continued to rant at Jack.

"Fine, ye chose to pull off yer stupid little prank, but ye didn't have to drag my brothers into this! If it had been up to ye they would be here right now!"

"Whoa, hey! I'm not that irresponsible." He defended himself.

"Umm guys…"

"Please!" Merida continued "If it meant ye got a laugh ye would've lead them straight into the forbidden forest!"

"Guys," Hiccup tried again.

"I was trying to prove to Pitch that he can't get away with endangering his students! You saw how your brothers were! You should be applauding me not arguing with me!"

"Oh so ye're not a trouble maker then, ye're just misunderstood." Merida replied sarcastically.

"GUYS!" Hiccup finally yelled.

"What?!" The other three demanded.

"Something's not right," Hiccup said, showing them the parchment he had found, "this translation,…it's not a spell for Defense Against the Dark Arts…it's something else…"

Suddenly, all the lights in the room went out. All four students groaned.

"Just great." Merida mumbled pulling out her wand.

The four of them whispered a quick "Nox" to provide just enough light to see in front of their faces.

"What happened?" asked Rapunzel.

Merida was about to give a sarcastic reply when she felt something pass by her.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

Again Merida attempted to bite back a snarky reply when a loud voice echoed across the room.

_Forget about the lights Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!_

Merida looked around for the voice, but saw nothing except the confused faces of Jack and Hiccup, and the pale face of Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked.

Before anyone could respond a new voice sounded, this time a scream.

_Jack! Jack I'm scared! Jack!_

"Emma?" Jack yelled, turning around the room with a terrified expression, "Emma where are you?!"

"This isn't real." Hiccup said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "This is an illusion or something."

_You're not a Viking! And you're not my son!_

Now it was Hiccup's turn to go pale.

_You embarrassed them! You embarrassed me! You are a Princess and I expect you to act like one!_

"Mum?" Merida gasped.

Merida felt as if everything but the fear seeping into her heart had gone numb. She barely registered the sound of three bodies thumping to the floor, before she joined them, letting the darkness come over her.

**AN:**** Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Quick grab the parachutes!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****: Hey guys! More followers have joined our ranks and I am hoping that our small army may soon grow into a legion! But in all seriousness, thanks a bunch to Guest Reviewer Angela, who pointed out that in the last chapter I used the opposite spell. I used Nox where I should have used Lumos. My mistake, I'll try to go back and fix that later. Also Angela, don't worry the prophesy is only one of the plot devices. It's actually not as important to the story as most prophesies tend to be. Thanks again to all who have reviewed, followed or faved and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as well!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any cool franchises, such as Disney or Dreamworks.)**

Chapter 5

Friends or Foes

When Rapunzel woke up she had a huge headache and attempted to sit up pushing the covers up on her bed. Unfortunately though, as she sat up, she realized that she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't in the Hufflepuff dorm rooms. In fact, she wasn't even in the Hufflepuff commons.

"Rapunzel, you're awake!"

Rapunzel saw Eugene sitting next to her and that was when she realized was in the hospital wing. She was lying on one of the beds with the curtains pulled around it. Eugene, who had been sitting in a chair next to the bed, hugged her tightly.

"I was worried about you." He whispered.

"I'm okay." She whispered back as they broke apart. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Rapunzel shook her head trying to recall last night.

"I remember being in detention. I remember Hiccup falling, and Merida and Jack arguing…then I remember the room went dark…it got cold…and there were voices…then…nothing." She finished, then remembering the others quickly asked, "what about the others are they okay?"

Eugene rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly.

"Merida's fine, She's left about an hour ago with her brothers. She had the same experience as you did, but woke up faster than you."

Rapunzel waited for him to continue, relieved that Merida was all right, but Eugene couldn't seem to carry on.

"Eugene what about Jack and Hiccup? They were in there too? Have the woken up yet? Are they all right?!"

"Rapunzel, calm down," Eugene replied, "Jack and Hiccup will be fine."

"What do you mean _will be_? Eugene what's wrong?"

Eugene let out a very long sigh, "They're asleep like you and Merida were. When Pitch came back, he says he found the room in complete darkness. When he got the lights back on, he found all four of you passed out on the floor…he couldn't wake you, any of you…So he got Madame Pomfrey and Pr. North to move you guys up here. You were just asleep but..."

"Eugene just tell me."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Eugene."

"Promise me Rapunzel."

Rapunzel sighed worriedly, "I promise."

Eugen sighed again, taking Rapunzel's hand, which only made her even more worried. "When they told me you were up here, I came as soon as I could. When I got here…Merida was bleeding, but she was bleeding from scars that had fully healed months ago. Jack was rapidly going hypothermic, and Hiccup was bleeding from the healed stump of his left leg and running a fever of 105. The bleeding stopped shortly after and Merida woke up an hour ago, just fine. Jack and Hiccup are still asleep but their temperatures are slowly evening out."

Rapunzel sighed, and then began to make her way out of the bed.

"Rapunzel, you need to rest."

"I've already had enough rest." She said standing and moving the screen, "I need to check on the others."

As she pulled back the curtain she saw Hiccup on the bed to her left, and Jack lying on the bed across from him. It looked to be early in the morning and other figures could be made out lying in the chairs around the boys' beds.

"Madame Pomfrey said that it's not contagious, but she still limited you guys to three visitors."

Rapunzel nodded, noticing Jack's little sister, asleep on the bed next to him, as if trying to provide some warmth to her brother. A little boy from Gryffindor sat in the chair next to the bed. Meanwhile, a blonde girl from Gryffindor was asleep in the chair next to Hiccup, her left hand holding a rag to Hiccup's forehead. One of the boys from Slytherin, who Eugene had pointed out to be Hiccup's cousin Snotlout, was sitting next to Astrid, asleep, with his arms crossed as if trying to look like he didn't care, but face contorted with concern.

"If it had gotten any worse," said Eugene, "Madame Pomfrey was going to send you all to Saint Mungos."

"Does she know what happened?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

"No, none of the professors know, not even Headmaster North knows. Right now the best theory they can come up with, is that the dementor Pr. Black had in his office must have gotten out and attacked you all."

Rapunzel shook her head, "If it were a dementor we all wouldn't have heard the voices. And that still wouldn't explain the lights going out, or the scars, or any of it for that matter."

"Well, Pr. North isn't taking any chances, he said that he's going to have you all do extra tutoring in defense against the dark arts until they can figure out what happened. He's even volunteered to teach you all the patronus charm himself."

Rapunzel looked at Eugene. It seemed like he had something else he wanted to say, but couldn't quite get it out.

"Eugene," she finally said, turning him to face her, "what aren't you telling me."

Eugene looked at her sadly, "I saw something, last night while you were asleep, but…"

"But what?"

"To be honest, it's so crazy even I'm not sure I believe what I saw."

"What was it?"

"Rapunzel," he sighed, "for a second I saw, at least, it looked like…it looked like your hair was glowing, like it did before…before everything that happened this summer."

At this, Rapunzel had to sit down. She had this sinking feeling in her stomach. Her hair hadn't glowed, since the summer, when Eugene had cut it all off to save her from Gothel. But if it was glowing again, who knew what else was going to happen.

Hiccup woke up an hour after Rapunzel, as did Jack. A day and a half later, Madame Pomfrey let them leave, giving Hiccup only Sunday afternoon to spend with his best friend. He and the other Viking teens, carefully escaped the confines of the castle and made their way to the section of the forest where Toothless was waiting anxiously. Upon seeing Hiccup, Toothless bounded over to him, knocking him to the forest floor, then began licking his rider to death.

"Okay, okay, I get it bud, I'm sorry." Hiccup laughed, pushing Toothless off of him.

Toothless gave him a smirk as if saying that he was still mad, but was glad Hiccup was alright.

"C'mon," said Astrid helping Hiccup stand back up, "there's something you need to see."

The small group followed Astrid and Toothless until reaching a small lake. It was secluded enough to where no one would think to look for it, but big enough to contain a large amount of fish and plenty of room for Toothless to stretch his wings. It reminded Hiccup of the cove back home and a bittersweet feeling settled into his stomach.

"When you were having detention with Pitch and before I had quiditch," Astrid explained, "I came out to feed Toothless, but he had already eaten. He was sitting there smugly with a big pile of fish bones beside him. So I followed him here and he showed me how he had caught the fish."

"It's perfect." Hiccup sighed contently, rubbing Toothless on the head.

A loud splash came from the side and the other teens turned to see Ruffnut having shoved Tuffnut into the lake water. Before they even realized what they were doing, the Vikings and dragon had broken into a large water fight, laughing hysterically and splashing the clear and fresh water in each other's faces, before collapsing onto the shore. Hiccup smiled contently as the teens watched the sun set over the lake water. It was almost too perfect.

"So, what did happen in detention?"

Astrid elbowed Tuffnut in the ribs, but Hiccup knew it was only a matter of time before they had gotten curious. He explained to them about detention with the others, the weird spell, the lights going out, and then the voices, although he left out what the voices had specifically said. Mostly, he didn't want the others to know about hearing his father, but he still wouldn't tell anyone about the other voices. Astrid had told him that when Black found them, Pr. Toothiana had found Snotlout. Being family, Snotlout was the first one to be informed, but Snotlout had run straight to the Gryffindor quiditch practice and found Astrid. Together they had made their way to the hospital wing.

"You should've seen the way Pr. Bunnymund was all up in Black's face," Snotlout chuckled, "I swear there was steam coming out of his freakishly large ears."

"North was furious, but he had no proof that Pitch did anything." Astrid said.

"I'm not sure if it was Pitch." Hiccup sighed.

He was met with scoffs of disbelief.

"This is exactly something Black would do!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

"But if it had been him," said Hiccup, "he would've stayed behind to view his handy work, not taken off to the other side of the castle. I'm not saying he hadn't done anything suspicious lately, but I'm planning on finding proof before I go accusing the crazy professor of dark arts who can have me expelled."

"Speaking of suspicious things," continued Astrid, "what about that spell you found."

After waking up, one of the first things Hiccup did, after asking about Toothless, was ask Astrid to hide the spell in a journal in his room. He wanted a chance to figure it out before Black confiscated it from him.

"I don't know," Hiccup shrugged, "some of the translations seemed off…there was a lot of dark magic mentioned."

"He does teach defense against the dark arts." Snotlout pointed out sarcastically.

"Yeah, but this wasn't for the defense against dark magic," Hiccup said, "the most I could make out before my exciting trip to coma land, was that it's some kind of summoning spell, but it requires a whole lot of magic power so whatever it summons, I highly doubt it's friendly."

Merida sat in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Her brothers had just left for their house after stopping in to check on Merida for the fifth time today. She had promised them that she was fine and that they didn't need to worry. But that hadn't stopped them from coming by. Many of the other Gryffindor students had given them odd looks as they watched her interact with three first years Slytherins. Others, who had heard about Friday night's incident, just shot her looks of sympathy, which in Merida's opinion was even worse. Merida didn't want anyone's pity and she most certainly did not need it. What happened was weird, she would admit, but she was fine now and more than anything, she just wanted things to get back to normal. But now, as she was sitting alone in the common room, she realized that she wasn't as fine as she wanted everyone to think. She didn't want to worry her brothers, and she also didn't want her parents finding out, afraid that they would storm the castle and rant about her safety. But what had happened that night had scared her terribly. She hadn't had a good night sleep since Thursday. When she shut her eyes, she would find herself back in that room, not being able to see, hearing those voices, including her mothers, only this time, her mother would be there. Her mother would be in the room, giving Merida that familiar look of hurt and disappointment. And then, Mordu would show up. At that point, she would force herself awake. She tried to occupy herself and keep her mind off sleep. She tried going out for a walk or flight on her broom, she had even tried catching up on her homework. However, as the sun set and Sunday's sky began to darken, she realized that her strategies of staying awake all night were not going to last her very long. As she sat, trying to figure out ways to get to sleep, the portrait door swung open and a familiar figure with long blonde hair tried to sneak back in without making too much noise.

"What are ye doing back so late Astrid?"

She grinned as she heard the Viking girl curse under her breath and turn to face Merida.

"Nothing, just wanted to get a quick flight in before bed."

"Aye, that's why ye're clothes are all wet?"

She almost laughed when Astrid swore again.

"Don't worry," Merida replied, leaning forward to stroke the fire back up, "I won't tell anyone ye were out with ye're boyfriend."

Astrid arched her eyebrow at the Scott, "Why would you do that?"

"Because Hofferson, what kind of person would I be, if I got my teammate in trouble and force her to miss practice, or worse Sunday's game hmm?"

Astrid shrugged and sat down in the arm chair to Merida's right, "I guess that makes enough sense."

Merida paused for a moment, than leaning back against the couch asked, "So…how is ye're boyfriend…what's his name…"

"His name is Hiccup," Astrid replied, "and since when do you care?"

"Well, I don't exactly, I'm just curious; I mean we were in the same room when it happened."

Astrid gave her another look, "He's fine…and what about you?"

"I'm fine. Just fine."

The two teammates sat in an uncomfortable silence after that, though anything they could think to say to each other would have been even more awkward than the silence. Just when Merida considered heading back upstairs, the portrait door opened again, and Jamie Benet fell through the entry way.

"Sorry." He apologized to the two older girls as he picked himself off the floor.

"Don't worry," Astrid said, "you get better at sneaking back in after curfew eventually."

Jamie hung his head slightly in shame and blushed, "I wasn't trying to sneak out or in or anything, I was just checking on Jack and Emma."

"How is frost?" Merida asked ignoring the third look in a row from Astrid.

"The hypothermia's completely gone." Jamie replied. "Although if it's possible, he looks even paler than before."

"And how's Emma?" Astrid asked.

Jamie turned nearly beat red, "S-she's, ahem, she's good. I mean, she was pretty shaken up, but Jack managed to calm her down."

Both girls gave each other a knowing look at Jamie's embarrassment.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Merida said in a sing song voice.

Astrid laughed a little then said, "C'mon you two. We have school in the morning remember."

Both Jamie and Merida groaned.

Monday afternoon did not find Jack in a good mood. He had missed most of his weekend thanks to a bad dream and a stupid cold, and even worse, he had to have special tutoring with Headmaster North and three of his least favorite people at the moment. Jack honestly didn't see what the big deal was. It was probably like what the professors were saying and it was just that a dementor got loose or something. He didn't see how it was necessary to waste more of their day, by training them after school. Pitch was the defense against the dark arts teacher, couldn't he just teach them the spell in class with everyone else? But apparently Pitch had better things to do with his time then teach students about how to defend themselves against the dark arts. Jack figured that he just didn't want to accept the fact that the dementors got out on his watch. Before he had realized it, Jack had head ranted all the way to the entrance to Headmaster North's office. Already there, giving a whole new meaning to the word overachiever, was Hiccup. Standing next to him, saying goodbye, was Astrid Hofferson.

"Meet me at the spot right after." Astrid was saying.

"Don't worry, just make sure our friend is okay." Hiccup replied, "I think he's mad enough at me already."

Jack couldn't help himself. As the couple leaned in for a quick kiss, Jack called out, "Oh get a room you two!"

Hiccup and Astrid sighed and pulled apart.

"Watch it Frost." Warned Hofferson.

"Whoa, no reason to get hostile Astrid." Jack said holding his hands up. "It's not like I'm gonna hurt your precious fishbone."

"Well the last time I left him alone with you and Dunbroch, you nearly got him killed."

"Don't you think that's exaggerating it a little Astrid." Hiccup said from behind her.

"It's not our fault you're boyfriend can't defend himself." Jack replied snarkly.

Surprisingly, instead of looking offended, Hiccup and Astrid just shared a knowing smile.

"What?" Jack asked them confused.

"You'd be surprised." Astrid smirked.

She quickly kissed Hiccup, then took off down the corridor. Jack shook his head staring at Hiccup.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"How did _you_ get a girl like Astrid Hofferson?"

Hiccup shook his head laughing, "Ask all you want Frost, but I'm not telling you anything."

"I mean seriously what did you do this summer?" Jack asked.

"Let it go Jack." Hiccup said then turning toward the statue in front of the stairs leading to the Headmasters office, Hiccup spoke the password.

"Peppermint Sticks."

The statue began to move and the boys moved up the staircase.

"First you show up with this whole new cocky attitude," Jack continued causing Hiccup to roll his eyes, "then you show us all that Astrid Hofferson is your girlfriend, which is nothing short of a miracle, and then there's your leg…"

"Jack just stop." Said Hiccup stopping in front of the Headmaster's door. "My private life is none of your business and it doesn't matter how long or how hard you pester me, I'm not going to tell you what happened to me this summer."

As Hiccup entered North's office, Jack whispered to himself, "Challenge Accepted.", then entered North's office.

**AN:**** Well, what did you guys think? What's up with everybody? Please Review and keep waiting for an update to find out!**

**Also, special shout out to frejane, I meant to address your question earlier, I honestly don't know if the Frozen characters are going to be anything bigger than cameos in this particular story. (Even though I am a personal fan of Jelsa( Jack X Elsa) ) But if I make a sequel they will definitely come into the spotlight more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note****: You guys are amazing. We have more followers and fav's and it makes me feel awesome! Now, before we begin with the new chapter I must address one slight issue. An executive decision has been made, and after careful consideration it has been decided that Elsa and Anna will not be making appearances in this story, neither will any of the other frozen characters except for the one already mentioned. However, there is a catch. If this story does well enough, and I decide to make a sequel they will definitely be featured and we can come to terms concerning Jelsa vs. Jerida. For now though, the only certain ships will be Histrid and Rapgene…Eupunzel…whatever you prefer to call Rapunzel X Eugene. Now that the long intro is done…drum roll please…the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the story. **

Chapter 6: Spells and Suspicions

Merida looked around Pr. North's office and could not help but be slightly impressed. Very few students had been requested into the headmaster's place of work and Merida had often thought about what the inside would look like. The reality was nothing like she had imagined. Rather than dull and professional like she had assumed, the place was, well, fun. The room was full of light making it seem like the brightest place in the castle. The air was cool, but not quite cold, and the ceiling shone the Aura borealis. At the back of the office stood large ice sculptures that had been clearly hand carved, but moved, each with its own particular purpose. But the best and most surprising part was the smell. The air smelled like fresh out of the oven apple pies. Exactly like the kind Maudie and the other cooks at home would make.

"Wow."

"This place is incredible."

Merida turned to see Jack and Hiccup walk into the office. Merida rolled her eyes and moved to look at the portraits on the wall. The many different headmasters looked at the three students in the office.

"What are you three doing up here?" one of the previous headmasters asked.

"They're probably delinquents here to receive punishment!" a particularly grouchy portrait in a dull brown robe with dark, shaggy brown hair and large bushy brown eyebrows replied with a huff.

"Oh come off it Phil you old sod," clucked an elderly woman from the portrait across from him, "you know that these are the students that Nicholas is training."

Horace huffed reminding Merida of a salmon that had accidently landed on dry land. He was about to speak again when the door opened and Rapunzel and Pr. North entered the room.

"Matilda, Phil, you two aren't going at again in front of the children are you?" North asked with an accusatory smile.

Both of the portraits blushed and drew the curtains in their paintings effectively shutting out the occupants in the room. North chuckled then looked at the three students who were staring around the room in amazement.

"So," he asked them moving to stand in front of his desk. "what do you think?"

Now it was Merida's turn to look like a gaping fish. For some reason, words decided to fail her at that exact moment.

"It's impressive." Hiccup replied, seeming to sum up the opinions of the whole group.

North laughed loudly, contagiously spreading his smile to everyone in the room, "Good. I don't get to show off my office very often. And every time Pr. Bunnymund comes to visit, my office always ends up smelling like freshly cut grass and eggs."

Pr. North explained to them that the candles in the room were enchanted to smell like the favorite scent of the person smelling them. Pr. North always smelled chocolate chip cookies. Pr. Toothiana always smelled fresh mint and Pr. Sandy smelled the night air.

"I'm always curious as to what each person smells," he continued "Tell me, what do each of you smell?"

The others looked at each other somewhat nervously before Rapunzel answered, "It smells like the water from a lake back home at night and the smell of burning candles."

"Excellent," North replied then he turned to Jack, "and you, what do you smell?"

"It smells like fresh snow fall in January."

North nodded smiling then turned to Merida. Merida explained about the apple pies and how they reminded her of home. Finally North turned to Hiccup who muttered something about smoked cod. Merida could tell that the Viking was making something up, but if North could tell that the teen was lying, he did not show it.

"I love to know what each person smells," he continued, "you can sometimes tell what is at their center by what these candles smell like."

He looked at the look of confusion on Merida and the other's faces, then motioned for them to follow him.

"I believe that everyone has something at their core, at the very center of their heart, which makes them who they are. "

He stopped in front of a large book case that was filled top to bottom with all sorts of crazy objects. Rather than pulling down one of the more magical looking items, he pulled down a simple nesting doll, that seemed to be a duplicate of himself. The outside doll however, had a grim expression on his face and carried to swords.

"On the outside," North began, "I appear to be somewhat big and intimidating."

The doll them opened in the middle and another doll popped out. This doll looked more like the smiling headmaster Merida saw before them. The doll's cheeks were bright and rosy and he held a cup of what Merida assumed was eggnog, smiling warmly at them.

"Once you get to know me better," North continued

"Let me guess," said Jack "You're downright jolly."

The headmaster laughed and Merida could've sworn that as he did the lights in the room got a little brighter. Suddenly that doll opened on its own and revealed another, smaller doll. This one had his cape drawn up to his nose, his eyebrows arched in an almost comical way.

"Deeper down I am mysterious."

The doll opened and a smaller doll appeared, this one looking fierce and somewhat angry. A tattoo appeared on it's right arm reading in bold, black ink the word "Naughty".

"This is my fearless side."

Another doll opened out of this one. This even tinier doll appeared with a kind expression and held a baby reindeer in it's arms.

"This is your caring side?" Hiccup asked.

"Ah yes, very good," replied North, "but at my very center is what makes me who I really am."

The doll opened and revealed the last and smallest doll.

"You're a tiny wooden baby with really big eyes?" Jack asked.

Merida rolled her eyes, but didn't disagree with Jack. Truth be told, that's exactly what it looked like.

"Yes!" North exclaimed, "Big eyes full of wonder! Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in every student I teach. It is my center."

The more Merida thought about it the more it made sense. The professor's wonder allowed him to see the potential in each of his students. North then placed the nesting dolls back where they belonged on the shelf and stared closely at the four students.

"As you all know by now, the best defense against a dementor and other dark magic in the world is a patronus charm."

All four students nodded, having learned this over the years of study.

"But in order to produce a patronus, one cannot simply think of a good memory and hope it works. The caster of the spell must truly know themselves and what makes them truly happy. They must know what is at their true center."

North raised his wand, and even though he didn't say a word, a large and majestic reindeer appeared in a glowing white light. The students watched amazed before North recalled his patronus.

"As we continue our lessons over the weeks," North said moving to sit in his office chair, "I want you all to take the time to learn about and from each other. I want you to help each other find your centers."

Merida looked at the other three wondering how on earth Pr. North intended for them to get along, let alone help each other.

***********************************************MAGIC***********************************************************************************

Jack walked into the library the next afternoon, hoping to find a certain Ravenclaw. After searching for about fifteen minutes he found exactly who he was looking for sitting behind a large stack of translator dictionaries at the table furthest from the other students.

"Hey fishbone."

Jack took the groan coming from behind the book as an invitation to sit down.

"I've told you already, my name is Hiccup."

Jack noticed that the other student had not even so much as glanced up from the books and seemed to be furiously trying to translate something.

"Isn't that one of the spells from Pitch's office?"

Hiccup closed the book he was reading and finally looked up at Jack.

"What do you want Jack?"

"Well, I actually want a lot of things, like to know what happened to you this summer…but I figured that since Pr. North wants us to get to know each other, I might as well start with you."

"Why not start with Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked, "Wouldn't she be easier to talk to seeing as you haven't annoyed her yet. Or have you?"

"Rapunzel doesn't seem all that interesting," Jack replied twirling his wand in his hand making patterns of snowflakes in the air, "and Merida hates me. So what do you think about this whole 'true center' thing?"

"Look Jack," said Hiccup choosing another book from the pile, "while helping you with your boredom might be beneficial to the rest of the school's safety, I don't see why I should indulge you."

"C'mon it'll be fun."

"Define fun."

"Well, what if I helped you?"

"How?"

"By helping you find the translation to that spell you swiped from Black?"

Hiccup looked as though he were about to make a snarky reply, but stopped himself. He looked at Jack closely, nearly making him feel uncomfortable.

"You seriously want to help with this?"

"Why not? You could use and extra set of eyes."

"This isn't some trick to rat me out to Pitch when it suits you?"

"Not even I'm _that cold_."

Hiccup sighed, "Alright fine you can help. I'll answer one of your questions then you can answer one of mine, _while _we translate. But I reserve the right not to answer any question that gets to personal."

Jack thought about it for a moment, then smiled, holding out his hand, "You got yourself a deal."

Hiccup reluctantly shook his hand, then handed him a thick text book and quickly scribbled down a phrase from the spell.

"Start here." Hiccup said. "This dialect of Runes seems to predate the one we use on Berk, so it's going to take some time to track down the right versions and piece it together."

"Okay but I get to ask my first question." Jack said opening the large book.

"Fine, ask away."

"So how did you lose your leg?"

Hiccup paused his writing then replied truthfully, "I lost it to dragon's fire."

Jack nodded seeing this was plausible. The twins were always talking about one day getting battle scars from the dragons they hoped to kill on Berk. "Okay then what about…"

"Nope," Hiccup interrupted, "now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Okay, shoot. What do you want to know?"

"From what I can piece together it took you less than six minutes to turn Pitch's room into a winter wonderland. How did you manage to summon that many Snow Sprites at once."

Now, it was Jack's turn to pause. Honestly, Jack didn't know how he did it. Ever since the accident on the lake that had turned his hair white, any magic having to do with snow or ice seemed to come naturally to him. Over time, things like summoning Snow Sprites became as easy as breathing.

"I guess I'm just good with snow." Jack replied grinning.

************************************************MAGIC*****************************************************************************

Rapunzel made her way to the Slytherin common room with her mind racing. She wondered what she should tell Eugene about North's lesson. She also wondered about what had happened during Friday night and what had caused her hair to glow again. As she entered through passage behind the wall leading into Slytherin house, she hoped that Eugene might be willing to help her find the answers that she needed. When she stepped inside, what she found was not what she expected.

"And dad's face when he realized that you boys had tied his legs to the table and that he had spilled the entire meal on the floor was absolutely priceless."

Rapunzel saw Merida, the triplets, and Eugene sitting around the fire on the couches. Merida held an opened letter in her hand and the triplets sat by her side.

"What are you all up to?" Rapunzel asked.

"Merida got a howler from our mum." replied one of the triplets.

"She needed a place to open it and the common room was pretty much empty, so I let her in." said Eugene.

"Yikes," said Rapunzel moving to sit next to Eugene, "I got a howler once from my…I got one and it was in the middle of the great hall. I ran out so fast to get away, but it just made her yell louder."

Merida nodded, "Well, this isn't the first time my mum has yelled at me and I've yelled at her plenty myself. This time though it was just her way of showing she was worried about me, ye know with the whole detention thing."

Rapunzel nodded, she had gotten a letter earlier this morning from her parents asking about how she was doing. Rapunzel could only guess that one of the professors sent out a letter to Merida, Hiccup, and Jack's parents as well.

"So the triplets have been taking our mind off everything by retelling stories of when they've gotten in trouble," continued Eugene, "and as a former thief I have to say that I'm impressed by the level of mischief they've managed."

All three sets of identical green eyes turned to Eugene with curiosity in their eyes.

"You were a thief?" they chorused.

"Well, I don't like to brag or anything, but I did have my very own wanted poster." Eugen replied sitting up a little straighter.

"They could never get his nose quite right though." Rapunzel laughed.

Eugene playfully scowled at her, but as the triplets moved in closer and even Merida perked up her head in attention. Eugene began to regale the royal Scottish children with daring tales of Flynn Rider, the master thief. Rapunzel listened to the somewhat exaggerated stories, until she unfortunately, had to remind everyone of the curfew. She kissed Eugene goodnight and watched Merida and the triplets say their goodbyes. She then walked with Merida out into the hall and into the direction of their houses.

"So," Merida said breaking the silence of the almost empty halls, "are all the stories Eugene tells that farfetched."

Rapunzel laughed lightly, "Well, some of them are true; some of them are a little more gigantic than they actually were."

Merida nodded, "He reminded me of my dad, telling the story of how he lost his leg to the bear Mordu."

Rapunzel looked at her until Merida took the hint. Merida began to tell of her tenth birthday and how she had shot a bow and arrow for the first time. Rapunzel noted the wistful look in her eyes when she talked about shooting the arrow. She then went on to describe how the arrow completely missed the target and she went chasing after the arrow and instead found the will o' the wisps.

"What are will o' the wisps?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida's expression changed to a much somber one. "They are spirits designed to lead one to their fate."

"And did they? Lead you to your fate I mean."

Merida shook her head, "Not until much later…but that's another story…"

Merida then went on to describe how she had run back to her parents about the wisps and how when they were all distracted the bear Mordu had snuck up on them.

"Mordu was this bear as tall as a tree, fur black as night, eyes yellow as the devil themselves, and his hide littered with arrows from men who had tried to kill him before. "

She told Rapunzel of how his father distracted the beast so that she and her mother could get away, but in return the bear had taken his leg.

"Because the bear was cursed, we couldn't regrow me dad's leg. "

"But he didn't kill the bear?" asked Rapunzel, "Is it still out there?'

"No he's dead now, but…it wasn't until much later that he died, and not by my father's hand."

Merida didn't speak of the bear anymore but the two of them began to talk of school and other things including quiditch. Rapunzel discovered that Merida enjoyed being a chaser almost as much as she loved shooting her bow.

"It's almost the same thing really," Merida said proudly, "you see the ball is like the arrow, the goals are the targets, and my arm is the bow. It's all about strength and precision. If you have faith in yourself and your shot, you can't miss."

"Well, I was never really good with a broom, except for sweeping the floor, but that's not quite as fun I'd imagine."

"What do ye do for fun then?"

"Well," Rapunzel replied, "I like reading, puzzles, darts, baking, paper mache, I'm not so good at ballet, I enjoy pottery, vantriliquy, candle making, but most of all I enjoy painting."

Merida stared at Rapunzel, stunned at the long list.

"I've had a lot of free time."

****************************************************MAGIC*****************************************************************************

Hiccup and Toothless took off into the night sky making their way above the clouds and taking their rightful place among the stars. Hiccup felt as though everyday he was just simply holding his breath and that only when he was up in skies, could he breathe again. Now that he had the lessons with Pr. North and the whole finding his "true center" and then Jack Frost practically stalking him, Hiccup wasn't sure how much longer he could get away with sneaking out. Hiccup wished that everyone would just accept dragons and realize that they weren't just dangerous and mindless beasts. But it had taken a small island of Vikings generations to come to terms with this and even then, there were still some Vikings who weren't ready to accept dragons as allies yet. As he and Toothless touched back down, he found Astrid waiting for him.

"What are you doing up?" Hiccup asked her.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, "thought I'd come and watch. I miss riding on stormfly, especially on nights like tonight."

Hiccup nodded, he couldn't have imagined being at Hogwarts without Toothless.

"It'll be winter holiday before you know it and we can all go back to Berk." Hiccup replied.

"I never thought I would hear you be excited to head back home." Astrid laughed.

"Well, I never thought I would see Astrid Hofferson sneaking out to see me." Hiccup replied.

"Technically, I snuck out to see Toothless more than you." Astrid mocked.

Toothless gave a deep chortling sound. Hiccup, very maturely stuck his tongue out at the dragon.

"So I heard you got a visit from Jack Frost today," Astrid continued, scratching Toothless' scales, "what was that like?"

"Gods is the guys nosy, "Hiccup replied as if he had been waiting to rant about this all day, "I mean it's like he's completely bored and my life seems to be the only fascinating thing in the whole school."

"Well, to be fair, you have changed a lot over just one summer Hiccup."

"I haven't changed that much have I? I mean I get my whole leg thing, but I'm still me…I'm still Hiccup."

Astrid moved over to face him, "Yes, yes you are, but you've also gained the courage and the strength to show everyone that being you is a good thing. You took all of this," she gestured to all of him, "and you showed us that all of it was a hero."

Hiccup smiled, taking her hand, "Thanks Astrid."

"Don't mention it." she replied.

She leaned in for a kiss and Toothless hid his face with his tail fin.

**AN**: **So…what did you think?! I'm particularly proud of the scene in North's office. Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews? Flames? Burn me at the stake?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ****Whoa! Guys we are up to 22 favs and 30 followers! 30! You may not be able to tell through my typing, but I am over the moon excited! I am so glad that so many people are enjoying this story! I hope that you guys continue enjoying it and that you might mention it to some of your fanfiction friends. Big shout out to frejane! You are an awesome reviewer and I love all your comments! To Angela" I will explain as to why Toothless is the only dragon at Hogwarts in the next chapter! We are getting to the good stuff here people so stick around and revel in Chapter 7!**

**(Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters or the setting. Just the story!)**

Chapter 7: Studies and Secrets

Jack felt pretty good about himself come Friday morning. The Slytherin quiditch team was at the top of its game and he hadn't even been doing that badly in classes. Even Black's class was tolerable. It seems that Pr. North was keeping a close on the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and so Black was forced to keep the more terrifying lessons down to a minimum. Jack was glad to actually have homework for once, as long as it meant that Pitch was kept on his leash. The best part was that this particular Friday, Pr. Sandy had cancelled class, leaving a note saying that he had to consult the stars or something, so Jack got the day off early. He had a whole two hours to himself before quiditch practice and his weekend had a two hour head start. Strangely enough, the first place Jack began to head to was the library. He figured that the sooner he could get there and start translating, the sooner he could ask Hiccup some more questions. Over the week, he had learned that Hiccup had lost his leg to dragon fire and that he and Astrid had met over the summer during their lessons at Berk's dragon academy. Hiccup had told Jack that he had always had a huge crush on Astrid, but she hadn't even so much as looked at him until the summer. Jack was planning on finding out the rest of the story today, and maybe learn as to what had changed to make the Viking teen stronger. Though it had started out of curiosity, Jack had also discovered during their time translating, that Hiccup was actual pretty fun to hang out with. Hiccup had a lot of stories to tell about dragons and damage and mayhem caused by Ruffnut, Tuffnut and other Vikings. So as Jack made his way to library he was just barely able to notice Emma and Jamie, making their way from the practice fields. As Jack waved at them, he noticed that the two first years looked as though they had just been in a windstorm. Their hair was wild and all over the place. When Jack reached them, they immediately began to talk over each other to describe their first flying lesson.

"It was amazing!" Emma exclaimed, finishing their story as the three walked into the library.

"Does it always feel that exhilarating?" Jamie asked as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Well," said Jack, "that first feeling of flying, that will always be the best, but when you're old enough, you should go out for quiditch. It takes that feeling, and magnifies it by about a hundred."

Jamie's smile could not have gotten any brighter. He began to question about which position was better, and which broom was better for speed, and other trivia about quiditch, until Hiccup found them and made their way over.

"Hey Jack," he said sitting across from them, "who are your friends."

Jack introduced Hiccup to Emma and Jamie and vice versa.

Emma nodded, "I remember seeing you in the hospital wing with Jack." She then paused and asked, "why are you two meeting in the library."

Before Jack could think of anything to say, Hiccup simply replied, "Jack and I have Ancient Runes together. We have a project due at the end of the term, and I forced him to get a head start on it."

Emma and Jamie seemed to accept this and both said their goodbyes to leave them to their homework. Once they were gone, Jack asked, "Where did you learn to lie so well?"

Hiccup smirked as he pulled out some of the books from his bag, "You'd be surprised at how many times I lied to my dad, and if you can pull that off, then lying to everyone else is even easier than telling the truth."

Hiccup had described his father to be a mountain of a man, that had sent many a Viking, and even a few dragons running away in fear.

"Never would've guessed that you would cause any kind of trouble." Chuckled Jack, "I thought all you Ravenclaws always followed the rules and never got anything below an A-."

"And here I thought all Slytherins were stuck up blood purists." Hiccup replied with a snarky tone. "I guess we were both wrong."

*******************************MAGIC****************************************

Rapunzel began to carefully stroke her paintbrush against the canvas that contained her most recent project. Art was one of the few subjects at Hogwarts that had students of all years, because it was one of the smallest classes. Not many people seemed to have to patience to create the moving art that Rapunzel loved to make. Nearly all the time she had spent in the tower, she had trained her painting and even though in the muggle world she wasn't supposed to make pictures that moved, in the tower she had secretly practiced on the walls or just about any empty space she could get her hands on. Mother…Gothel had never really noticed. She had always been focused on the only magic that mattered to her, which had been Rapunzel's hair and the healing qualities it had possessed. As Rapunzel moved to finish the last few lanterns in the picture, she heard someone move to sit beside her. She turned to her left and saw Hiccup pull out a sketchbook from his bag. She saw that he was attempting to sketch some sort of reptilian creature using what she guessed was charcoal.

"I can never get him to move."

Rapunzel looked at the Viking surprised he had spoken to her.

"I've tried the charm to get him to move at least a hundred times over," Hiccup continued, "but he won't move."

Rapunzel could have thought of ten different and better responses but all she could do was ask "He?"

"I mean the dragon." He said pointing to the sketch.

Other than some drawings she had seen in text books, the closest Rapunzel had ever come to seeing a dragon, was Pascal early in the morning. So, this black dragon looked completely foreign to her. But unlike what she had expected from most dragons, this dragon seemed to have an almost kind and friendly expression.

"Well," Rapunzel said, finally managing to get her thoughts in order, "it seems like you've put a lot of heart into it and that's the first mistake people tend to make."

When Hiccup looked at her with a look of confusion she explained, "What I mean is that most people forget to put their passion into what they draw. They don't care about the art itself and when you forget to put your heart into it, it will never move."

Hiccup nodded in understanding and Rapunzel looked closer at the sketch.

"What materials have you been using?"

"I mostly use a dry parchment from home and a stick of charcoal. It's kind of hard to get ahold of ink or paints on Berk." Hiccup said looking slightly embarrassed.

Rapunzel smiled, reaching into her bag and pulling out her spare set of paints.

"Here," she said handing them and an extra brush to the Viking, "I rarely use these."

Hiccup shook his head as if to decline her but she smiled saying, "The charcoal, your using, charcoal is one of the few elements that is nearly impossible to infuse with magic. It's great for sketching outside of school, or in front of muggles, but if you really want the image to come to life there are certain shells and flowers that you can crush up that works best with magic. I can teach you which flowers and shells are the best to use and how to mix them right, until then you can use these."

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks I'd really appreciate that."

He began to pull out a new piece of parchment and began to use the paints to redo the picture.

"So you like dragons?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, kind of ironic since most Vikings kill dragons right?"

"A little." Rapunzel replied turning back to her own painting, "but I get the feeling you're not like most Vikings."

"You'd win that be for sure." Hiccup laughed. "By the way your hair looks really nice short."

Rapunzel smiled, "Thanks."

Rapunzel finished the last of the coloring on her piece and then muttered the charm necessary. Almost immediately the figures in the painting came to life, as did the other objects and scenery around them. It was a perfect picture and looked exactly as it had that night.

"Wow," Hiccup muttered.

"You like it?"

"I think it's amazing," he replied, he took a closer look, "is that you and Eugene?"

Rapunzel nodded. The picture was a recreation of the night she and Eugene watched the floating lanterns out on the lake on her birthday.

"You must really be something special if you can change Flynn Rider back to Eugene Fitzherbert."

Rapunzel blushed, "I didn't do that much really. You must be pretty special too; your girlfriend seems to be very fond of you."

Now it was Hiccup's turn to blush, but he smiled moving back to paint some scales, "She's amazing, I honestly have no idea what she sees in me."

"Well, whatever it is she sees in you I bet it's pretty special too."

*************************************MAGIC**********************************

Hiccup packed up his gear and began to make his way toward the library. He had promised Jack that they could work some more on the Runes from Black's office. They only had today and Saturday since Sunday would be the big game a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. This would be the first quiditch match Hiccup had ever attended of his own free will. He used to hide out in the library or one of the empty classrooms until the match was over, and now he couldn't imagine missing one. Astrid would probably kill him if he did. As he entered the library, he could only imagine what Sunday was going to bring for the school. Hiccup spotted Jack at one of the tables next to two vaguely familiar looking first years. Hiccup greeted them and Jack introduced him to his sister Emma and their friend Jamie. After coming up with a quick and convincing lie the two younger students left and Hiccup began to get to work on translating. So far he had managed to translate one line to saying, "Out of old earth arises great fear." And while Hiccup had no idea what this meant, Jack, once again, seemed to have other things on his mind.

"Where did you learn to lie so well?"

Hiccup couldn't help but smirk as he pulled his books out of his bag. If lying had been a sport, Hiccup might have actually won something. He had perfected lying and coming up with excuses since his dad refused to let him out of the house at age 9 during a dragon attack. Hiccup explained to Jack about having to lie to his father.

"Never would've guessed that you would cause any kind of trouble." Chuckled Jack, "I thought all you Ravenclaws always followed the rules and never got anything below an A-."

"And here I thought all Slytherins were stuck up blood purists." Hiccup replied with a snarky tone. "I guess we were both wrong."

There was some truth into what they were saying, Hiccup realized. Most people had only stereotypical views of their rival houses. Hiccup personally saw things like quiditch and the house cup as perfect examples of the house rivalry. It was always thought that Gryffindors were brave and stupid, Ravenclaws were smart and stuck up, Hufflepuffs were seen as loyal and useless, and Slytherins were viewed as cunning and somewhat evil.

"I have no idea where we got such a bad reputation." Jack added, pulling one of the books closer to him.

"Gee, it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you guys are usually behind any trouble caused around here?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Actually, that's a myth," Jack replied with a smirk, "Gryffindors do just as much damage as any Slytherin does, but a Slytherin is more likely to own up to what they did, or is just less likely to get caught. And you're telling me that all Ravenclaws aren't smart nerdy little bookworms?"

"Another misnomer," Hiccup answered, "most of us in Ravenclaw are extremely smart, at what we like to study. I can tell you right now I am horribly at divination and just barely scrape by with a D-."

"What?! Divination is like, the easiest class in the world! All you have to do is make up some random dream and write down whatever you think it means. Even I get an A in that class."

"Well, you'd think I'd be good at something like lying, but whenever I write something down, Pr. Sandy doesn't like it. He once told me my dreams were too ordinary. I told him that most of the time I don't dream anyway and he knew I was lying."

"Wow." Jack laughed. "So I guess we do have this whole house stereotype wrong. I mean look at you."

"What about me?"

"You hang out with three Slytherins, not counting me, a Hufflepuff, and a Gryffindor on a daily basis and you all seem to get along great."

Hiccup laughed, "Actually, they all used to hate my guts."

"When did that change?"

"This summer."

"Again with the ominous summer answer," Jack groaned "are you ever going to tell me what big cosmic event happened over the summer?"

"Nope." Hiccup replied smiling, then thinking to himself added, "not ever if I can help it."

Jack groaned again then shut one of the books. "You know what, I can't do any translating in this stuffy air. It is a great day outside and we should go work out there and get some fresh air. Maybe get some color in your complexion."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

But there was no arguing and Hiccup made his way to follow Jack outside. They made their way into the halls, but before they could reach the courtyard, someone ran directly into Hiccup, causing the clumsy teen to trip and fall, spilling papers and books all over the floor. A body tumbled on top of Hiccup and when he looked up to see who it was he audibly groaned.

"Watch where ye're goin!"

*************************************MAGIC**********************************

Merida made shook her hair in a towel after having showered after quiditch practice. She had changed into her casual weekend clothes and was now attempting to detangle the large mass of red that sat on top of her head. While it took her a little longer, she somehow managed to get all the snarls and knots without ripping half her head off like her mother succeeded in doing whenever she brushed it. Practice had gone better than she had hoped and she was now 100 percent positive that Gryffindor was going to win Sunday's game. The triplets had told her that they would find a way to be the only Slytherins cheering for both teams. Merida could only imagine what that combination would look like. The truth was she was worried about how the other students in either house would react. Just before practice, one of the chasers on her team had given her a rough time about being seen visiting the Slytherin house. It wasn't a huge deal, but it had stuck in Merida's mind all through practice. Merida could take any hit any day about a Gryffindor being related to Slytherins, but that wasn't what she wanted for her brothers. She didn't want them to be given any grief because they cheered for their sister at a quiditch match. She knew her brothers could handle themselves just fine, but deep down she was still their big sister, and she wanted to protect them. And especially with last's Friday's events, she wasn't so sure anymore if she could protect them. She knew she had to become stronger, or else something like Mordu would happen again and she couldn't bare it if anything happened to her family. Shaking herself from the negative thoughts, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag, and made her way out of the locker room. She walked out of the lockers and toward the great hall when she saw Rapunzel walking by. She walked over to the older student who greeted her happily.

"So what have you been up to?" Rapunzel asked.

"Just got off from quiditch practice." Merida replied, "what about ye?"

"Oh, just finishing up a painting in art."

Merida began to talk with Rapunzel about her day and Rapunzel asked about whether or not the triplets had had their first flying lesson that day. Merida replied that they had.

"Ye should've seen how excited they were when they met me before practice. They told me that they couldn't wait to try out for quiditch."

"It's a good thing they're so much younger than you are or you might've had to compete against them."

While Rapunzel had meant it as a lighthearted joke, Merida couldn't help but feel a little sting in those words. If the boys had been slightly older, they might've already been on the Slytherin team, and if they had Merida would have to play against them. Rather than show her real emotions, Merida simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders saying,

"Well, they boys, clever as they are, would be no match for me on a broom, let alone on a…"

Before Merida could finish, she abruptly walked right into a figure that had been standing in the middle of the hall. Papers and books scattered and Merida lost her balance, forcing her to fall on top of the figure.

"Watch where ye're goin!" She exclaimed at Hiccup, who was trying to pick himself up from under her.

As she stood up Jack Frost, who was helping Hiccup up exclaimed, "You were the one who ran into him! You should walk where you're going!"

"Jack, it's fine." Hiccup said, "This isn't a big deal."

"It is a big deal! She knocked you into the ground, she's the one who should be apologizing."

"Oh that's rich coming from a snake!"

Merida had not meant to be cruel, but she was not in the mood to be questioned by Jack Frost who had gotten them all in trouble before.

"Merida." Rapunzel exclaimed.

"C'mon Jack let's just go before this gets any worse." Hiccup said, attempting to pull the albino away from the fight.

"You know what Red? We'll settle this once and for all on Sunday when Slytherin wins the match proving once and for all who the better house is!"

"Aye that's a laugh," said Merida. "But fine I'll see ye at the match then, when we wipe the floor with all ye!"

With that the two angry parties stormed off, dragging the two not so willing parties along with them in opposite directions. Merida knew one thing for certain, there was no way she was letting Jack Frost beat her Sunday.

**AN:**** Hold on to your hats ladies and gents because the next chapter is the event we've all been waiting for. The Quiditch match of the century! Since you all have been amazing viewers I want to give you a sneak peek. **

"_You'll do great Astrid! I know you'll win." _

"_Good then I'll find you after and get my winner's kiss." _

"_Can't wait!"_

_Merida flew past the other chasers, the quaffle tight in her grip. She could see the goals perfectly and aimed for the best shot. _

_Rapunzel jumped in her seat as a terrifying growl and screech echoed throughout the stadium. _

"_Jack!" _

_Jack turned to see Rapunzel running to him across the field. _

"_What is it?" He asked the out of breath prefect. _

"_Hiccup! He's run off into the forbidden forest!"_

**Flames? Reviews? Place me in the stocks to publicly humiliate me by throwing raw veggies at my face? Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Holy Guacamole Batman! The reviews just keep getting better and better for this story. We are now up to 31 favs and 38 followers! *Squeals then looks around embarrassed* Anyway, this is the chapter I have been dying to get to so I won't waste anymore time….**

**Except to give the disclaimer of how I don't own anything of value except the plot…**

**Chapter 8: The Match of The Century **

Hiccup had never felt more out of his place in his entire life and that included the first day of dragon training. Standing outside or the Gryffindor locker rooms waiting to see Astrid before the match started. Other players exiting the locker room, stared at him wondering if he was lost or something like that. It wasn't until Astrid came out and enveloped him in a tight hug did people actually realize why he was there.

"Hey," he told her returning her embrace, "you ready?"

She let go and grinned slyly at him, "Are you kidding? This match has been all I can think of for the past two weeks!"

"Yeah I kind of noticed."

She punched him lightly in the arm, "Jealous much?"

"Me jealous? What gave you that idea?" He asked rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

She laughed, but then paused as the roaring sounds of the fans from above passed overhead. Astrid gripped her broom tightly.

"Hey," said Hiccup putting a hand on her shoulder, "what is it?"

Astrid bit her lip slightly, "I'm worried about our seeker. I mean Dingwald's got a sharp eye, but Frost is better, and if the twins have practiced any since last year…it's hard enough to keep up with them when they're on the ground let alone on a flying broomstick…"

"Whoa slow down," Hiccup said, pulling Astrid's chin up gently, so that he was looking her in the eye, "don't worry about them. You are THE feared Astrid Hofferson! You are by far the best player out there and you have nothing to worry about! I mean I wouldn't actually come to one of these things for just anyone after all."

Astrid laughed, and Hiccup was glad to see her smile, as well as her confidence return.

"And besides," Hiccup said at a whisper so that no one passing by would hear, "you've ridden and fought on a dragon for pete's sake! If you can do that, well, I just feel bad for Jack and the others."

Astrid smiled and pulled Hiccup close again, "Thanks."

He returned the hug, then as they pulled apart, added, "You'll do great Astrid! I know you'll win."

"Good," Astrid said moving toward the end of the tunnel where the rest of her team was waiting, "then I'll find you after and get my winner's kiss."

"Can't wait!"

Astrid waved goodbye and took her place next to her teammates. Hiccup also moved away from the locker rooms so he could find a good spot in the stands. After making his way up the stairs into the stands, Hiccup suddenly remembered why he had never come to a quidditch match before. The stands were packed to full capacity and the noise was well beyond the sound of a whole heard of monstrous nightmares. Hiccup felt extremely awkward trying to find a spot to sit. He only had about six people he might consider to be friends and five on that list were getting ready to fly out onto the field.

"Hiccup! Over here!"

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Fishlegs waving from a spot close to the bottom of the stairs. As he moved over to sit down next to him, he recognized the brunette sitting next to the large teen.

"Hi Hiccup." greeted Rapunzel, who was decked out in green, and waving a green flag with a snake on it.

Next to Rapunzel Emma, Jamie, and the triplets were all covered in various combinations of Red, Gold, Green, and Silver.

"Hi Rapunzel," Hiccup said sitting next to Fishlegs, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"My boyfriend Eugene is the Keeper and the Captain of the Slytherin team," she replied raising her voice to be heard over the excitement of the crowd, "I honestly didn't think I would see you here either."

"My girlfriend is a beater for Gryffindor." Hiccup explained.

"Fishlegs was kind enough to invite Emma and I to sit next to him. Jamie and the triplets found us after that."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at probably the most decorative and most enthusiastic fans in the stadium cheered for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. The triplets were wearing an odd combination of Red and Silver with a lion's head on top of a snake's body, while Jamie wore the opposite of Green and Gold with a snake's tongue coming out of the lion's mouth. Before Hiccup could make any further comment, the fanfare began and the crowds grew even louder as both teams entered the stadium and took their places in the sky. He even found himself cheering with the rest of the group and he even began to feel excitement for what was sure to be the most interesting game of the year.

Merida felt her heart race inside of her chest as she waited down in the tunnels along with the rest of her team. Today, she could forget that she was a princess with responsibilities and duties. The only responsibilities she had were to her team. Once she was up in the skies, she was free. The speed and the rush she got from flying during a match was completely indescribable. But as she tried to get in the zone for the game, she heard voices distracting her. She turned to see Astrid talking with her boyfriend Hiccup. She rolled her eyes and tried her best to ignore them and get back into the zone. Shortly after, Astrid made her way to stand next to Merida. Merida shot the Viking girl her best glare.

"What?" asked Astrid.

"What do ye see in that scrawny little fish bone anyway?" Merida asked her.

Astrid shook her head, smilling as if she had some amazing secret, "Let's just say, there's more to him than meets the eye."

Merida was about to make some comment about there wasn't much that met the eye in the first place, but the whole team came alive as the fanfare began to play. All the players mounted their brooms and began to fly out onto the field. Merida flew with a little added flare toward her spot on the left side of the field. She loved to hear the crowd cheer as the different players came out onto the field. She kept an eye out for her brothers, hoping to spot them cheering in the stands. As the team captains met with Pr. Bunnymund (who always oversaw the matches) Merida felt the anticipation grow into full blown exhilaration and before anyone knew it, the balls were released and the game had begun. Merida shot forward on her broom to make her way beside the other chasers. The quaflle quickly found it's way into her hands, her team having strategized Merida as the best chaser and the one most likely to get the ball into the goals. Merida flew past the other chasers, the quaffle tight in her grip. She could see the goals perfectly and aimed for the best shot. She drew her arm back as if it were the string on her bow, then slung it forward as if releasing the arrow. The Slytherin chaser had been so occupied avoiding Astrid's attempts with the bludger that he missed Merida's shot and the ball soared right into the goal. The whole stadium roared with either outrage or excitement. Nothing could compare to the feeling that Merida got when she made a goal like that. For the next hour and half the game went like this. Gryffindor making most of the headway thanks to Merida and Astrid distracting most of the Slytherin team with her deadly bludgeor blows. The match was now socred Gryffindor 136 and Slytherin at 45. Merida was sure that Gryffindor was going to take the match. Frost had yet to spot the snitch, but unfortunately neither had Wee Dingwald. Merida had flown next to him at one point.

"Get yer head out of the clouds!" she told him.

"I wish there were clouds." Wee Dingwald replied. "Then I might have another place to check for the darn thing."

Merida shook her head and made her way back to her position. She managed to score three more goals before the strangest thing happened. A shriek, so loud that Merida figured that her parents back home could hear it, sounded loud and clear across the quiditch pitch. It caused all the players to stop in the tracks, some of them nearly falling off their brooms. People in the stands stopped watching the match to wonder what was going on. Merida looked toward the place the sound seemed to originate from. It seemed that the awful noise had come from the forbidden forest. Merida had been so distracted by the noise that she, and many others, had not been paying attention to the match. Before she had time to get her bearings and even look for the quaffle, the whistle sounded for the match to end. Someone had caught the Snitch.

"195 6o 136 Slytherin wins the match!" declared Pr. Bunnymund in a loud voice.

"What?!" Merida screeched.

Many of the other spectators were confused as well until all eyes were on Jackson Overland. Jack flew over to Merida with the smuggest grin on his face.

"Guess who caught the snitch Dunbroch?"

Merida was about to respond to him, when she saw, clenched tightly in his left hand, the golden snitch trying to get away.

Rapunzel hadn't been watching the game all that closely to be honest. She actually didn't understand Qudditch all that much. She just watched Eugene and hoped that she could just get away with cheering for him. She did not understand the appeal of the game. Every other minuet, Hiccup's girlfriend seemed to send a cannonball Eugene's way. Luckily Eugene always seemed to move out of the way before the ball actually hit him. Hiccup sent guilty glances over at Rapunzel, but Rapunzel knew it wasn't Hiccup or even his girlfriend's fault.

"So," Hiccup said about an hour and a half into the match, "are you as lost as I am?"

Rapunzel nodded glad that someone else understood her problem. Hiccup also seemed relived.

"You know I've never actually come to one of these before." Hiccup said.

"Really," Rapunzel replied sarcastically, "I couldn't tell."

Hiccup smiled back, "I usually just hid out in the library."

"I've been to a couple of matches," said Rapunzel, "but I never seem to understand how the whole thing works. The only thing I know is that Eugene tries to keep the other team from throwing that one ball into the goals and that whichever team catches the snitch pretty much wins."

"I think that's about right." Hiccup shrugged. "Astrid is a beater, so it's her job to keep that black ball called a bludger away from her team mates and send it toward the other team."

Hiccup and Rapunzel continued to talk to each other while the others intently watched the game. Rapunzel was glad that she could talk to someone else about the lack of sport's knowledge. As much as Rapunzel loved Eugene and would gladly do anything for him, she would much rather be in the art room working on her next painting. She was trying to decide what to paint next now that her latest project was done. She had just started talking to Hiccup about the best kind of brushes were to use on moving portraits when something happened. Rapunzel jumped in her seat as a terrifying growl and screech echoed throughout the stadium.

"That sounded it like it came from the forbidden forest!" Fishlegs exclaimed, panic seeping into his voice.

Rapunzel turned to check on the younger students. They seemed to be more confused rather than frightened. She turned back toward the other two boys just in time to see Hiccup stand up. She noticed that the younger teen looked a sickly pale.

"Hiccup are you all right?"

Hiccup jumped looking back at Rapunzel.

"Umm…yeah…I just remembered that I left an open potion sitting in my room. I better go take care of that before it stinks up the whole tower. " Hiccup then turned to Fishlegs with a serious expression and said, "You'll let Astrid know where I am."

Fishlegs gulped and nodded as Hiccup took off as quickly as he could. Rapunzel couldn't help but be curious.

"Fishlegs what was that all about?" She asked, knowing just how poorly the other Viking was under pressure.

Fishlegs seemed to almost sweat with panic. "N-nothing, nothing at all, it's strange that you would ask something like that of course therer's nothing going on why would you think that anything is going on…"

"Fishlegs." Rapunzel said giving him her best glare.

"Well,…it's just…I mean it's not like he's going to the forbidden forest to check out what that terrifying sound was or anything…"Fishlegs gulped again, "did I just say that out loud?"

"He's doing what?!"

Rapunzel stood up quickly, told Fishlegs to keep an eye on Emma and the others and made her way out of the stands to follow Hiccup. As she exited the stadium, she had just enough time to see Hiccup make his way into the forbidden forest. Rapunzel stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. One option was to alert a teacher to what was going on. But the only thing that would do was be sure to get Hiccup into trouble again, which she really did not want to do. Another option was to go after him herself. But without reinforcements the likelihood of that plan succeeding was slim to none. Rapunzel finally decided that she was going to go after him, but not before getting some back up. And she knew just the person to get.

If Jack could trade flying for walking, he wouldn't even think about it. Flying in the air was best thing in Jack's mind, second only to a good snowball fight. The cool air seemed to welcome him and it was as if the sky enjoyed having him up there with it. Jack's sharp eyes made him the ideal seeker, but as of that moment, his eyes weren't picking up anything. The snitch was being particulary elusive, and trying to dodge Astrid's bludgeor attacks had been taking up most of his searching time. It wasn't until everyone was caught off guard by that awful shriek did Jack manage to find the snitch. The sneaky little golden orb had been hovering off the ground at the bottom of one of the Gryffindor goal posts. Jack wasted no time in chasing and eventually catching the snitch. His heart soared when he heard the whistle. He hadn't even realized he was holding the ball in his hand until he felt it's wings beat heavily as it tried to escape it's grasp. Pr. Bunnymund announced Slytherin's victory, but Jack seemed to be the only one enjoying the victory. Jack smile only grew bigger, however, when he heard a more familiar shriek come from Merida. He casually flew over to her.

"Guess who caught the snitch Dunbroch?"

Merida sat on her broom doing her best impression of a fish, when Jack heard Pr. North, who had been sitting in the teacher's box, address the whole stadium.

"Everyone do not worry." North declared as the qudditch players descended to the ground. "Pr. Bunnymund and Pr. Black, have both assured me that noise most likely came from a creature within the forbidden forest. They will both investigate it later, but assure me that as long as the students stay away from the forest than no harm will come to anyone."

Everyone else seemed to calm down and began to make their way back to the castle. Jack shrugged, not particularly interested in the noise, but rather ecstatic at the team's victory over Gryffindor.

"Ye set this whole thing up didn't ye?!"

Jack sighed and turned to face a very angry Merida.

"What are you talking about Dunbroch?"

"Ye somehow rigged that sound to go off so that everyone would be distracted and ye could catch the snitch!"

"You're out of your mind Merida!" Jack argued. "There's no way anyone could have set that up, and even if I had, how would I have been able to time it just right!"

"Ye did it somehow ye cheater!"

Jack was about ready to pull out his wand to send a rather nasty spell Merida's way when he heard someone yell his name.

"Jack!"

Jack turned to see Rapunzel running to him across the field.

"What is it?" He asked the out of breath prefect.

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed. "He's run off into the forbidden forest!"

"What?" Jack asked stunned, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Rapunzel said, explaining what had happened in the stands, "but you have to help me go get him."

Jack nodded and motioned Rapunzel to get on his broom, "C'mon."

"Ye aren't serious?" Jack heard Merida ask.

Jack ignored her and as soon as Rapunzel was on the broom, Jack took off into the sky. Jack made his way toward the forest when he noticed Merida flying behind him.

"What do you think you're doing Dunbroch?" he asked.

"There's no way I'm letting ye out of my sight." Merida replied. "For all I know ye had the fishbone set the whole thing up."

"What?! You are crazy Dunbroch! If you think Hiccup had anything to do with this…"

"Jack watch out!"

Suddenly a branch seemed to fly out of nowhere, smacking Jack square in the face and sending both him and Rapunzel tumbling down to the forest floor. The two students fell into a heap, luckily landing on some of the softer spots of dirt and grass. Merida flew down next to them.

"Are you all right?" Rapunzel asked Jack.

"I'm fine."

"Some flyer ye are," Merida laughed, "can't even avoid hitting a …"

"Shh," Jack hushed her, "do you hear that?"

As the two girls stood quiet, Jack could hear a rustling coming from in front of them. All three of them pulled out their wands. Before Jack could even blink, a large black beast jumped out of brush and trees in front of them. Jack had never seen anything like it before. But one thing was for sure, it was a very big, very scary looking, and very angry dragon. The creature looked toward the three students and growled showing off its teeth. Merida, recovering from the shock first, sent a stun spell out it. The monster dodged with a great speed and lept its way toward Merida. The next thing they knew, it had pounced on top of her. Jack held out his wand, aiming for the black beast and began to send another stun spell at it when he saw a familiar figure run forward yelling, "No stop!"

Having been distracted, the spell missed the dragon, but hit the arm of the person trying to protect the dragon.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel yelled, "what do you think you're doing?!"

The dragon turned, looked at Hiccup who was holding his stunned arm, then at Jack who was holding out his wand. The beast got off Merida and was about to pounce Jack when Hiccup stepped between the two.

"Toothless stop!" He yelled. "Take it easy! I know these people!"

The dragon stopped and looked at Hiccup with a weird and almost friendly look on it's face. Hiccup turned to the other three students.

"Look you guys just scared him that's all." He said.

"WE SCARED HIM?!" Merida yelled. "WHO IS HIM?!"

"Merida, Jack, Rapunzel," Hiccup said calmly as if he had done this before, "this is Toothless. Toothless these are people from my school."

The dragon glared at the three of them, but sat down contently next to Hiccup, carefully nudging his hurt arm.

"Umm Hiccup," said Jack, more confused than ever, "you do realize that that is a dragon right?!"

"That thing just tried to kill us!" Exclaimed Merida.

"He thought you were trying to hurt him, or me." Hiccup said, "he's just a little overprotective sometimes."

"Are you saying you're friends with this dragon Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack looked between the dragon and the teen. The dragon seemed extremely familiar with Hiccup and had moved his head under Hiccup's hand so that he would scratch it. Hiccup let out a long sigh.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

**AN: This was by far the most fun chapter to write! I hope you guys like it and please please please please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Reviews? Flames? Drown me? Bash me over the head? **


End file.
